Swords Clash With Food MOVED!
by GoneAndIwillTellYouWhy
Summary: ZoroxSanji: Because of a fight and the events that take place after it, Zoro believes he has hurt Sanji badly in a way Sanji can't forgive him. But really Sanji is confused of his feelings.
1. The Heat of Hate is the Passion in Rain

**Authors Note:** Here is the first chapter. It is now betad!

**Author's Thanks**: Thank You Mai Lindal for all the help.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or any of the charters in this story.

****

**Swords Clash with Food**

**Chapter One**

**The heat of hate is the passion in rain.**

********

Rain fell, thunder crashed, and lighting shone throughout the sky. Everyone on the Going Merry was running back and forth, keeping the small boat steady on the rough waters of the Grand Line. Nami the navigator was shouting orders from left to right. The boys were running back and forth on the deck, following each order the best they could. Even Luffy was trying to help, though often getting himself into trouble. Often Sanji or Zoro would have to grab the rubber man before he'd fall into the ocean.

After the storm had stopped and Nami said it was all right for all of them to go to bed, and for Sanji to go on look out, another storm started. Sanji and Zoro went into one of their own fights, the cook and swordsman forehead to forehead spitting insults back and forth before going into a ruthless battle. Even as the fighting started no one paid any attention to it. Nami had told all of them to go to bed and reminded Sanji once more it was his night on watch.

Neither of the men paid much attention as a black boot hit a silver blade. The clash was hard and sent the cook back into the wall with a loud thud. Zoro spread his arms, his swords separating and he charged towards Sanji once again. Sanji quickly blocked the attack by putting up his right knee.

Zoro pushed forward when his swords hit Sanji's leg and Sanji pushed back. Both men were glaring hard at the other, both angry with looks that said murder. Both hearts were pounding, and their temperature rising.

"I hate you," they shouted at the same time, foreheads pushing harder together.

Thunder crashed just then and everything went pitch black. The only thing heard from the two pirates was their heavy breathing. The lighting lit up the sky, and the shadow of limbs tangling, and two bodies falling to the floor could be seen on the galley wall. Neither man knew what had happened but neither cared at that moment.

****

A month has passed since that night, and no words have been spoken about what happened since the morning after. When the two realized what had happened between them, they told each other they wouldn't ever talk about it. The morning after the only hint that the two did do anything was the slight limp in Sanji's walk that existed most of the day. Zoro had asked him if he was all right and Sanji had nodded, saying it was fine; ever since the two hadn't said a word about it.

It wasn't that they didn't want to talk what had happened that night; but that neither knew how to go by it. Their opinions of the matter were different. Zoro was scared to even approach Sanji on the subject. When he realized how much pain the cook was in the day after he had wondered if he'd forced the cook into it without realizing. Therefore he thought Sanji hated him more than ever, and because of that Zoro walked on eggshells around the cook, though it was not so noticeable to the crew.

Sanji was a completely different story. He accepted that he was indeed attracted to the swordsman, but confused about his feelings. He knew he liked Zoro more than just as a nakama, but still had feelings for his Nami-swan. He had thought it would be best to talk to Zoro about what had happened when he was sure about his feelings and what was going on. A part of him hoped that Zoro would just talk to him about it so he would know how the other man felt before speaking up himself. Zoro was still being Zoro, though, the only difference in his behavior was that he was being a tad more helpful to the cook when needed, other than that he was still as stubborn as ever.

Now Sanji stood in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the crew. Usopp was also in the room, but at his workstation and out of Sanji's way. Zoro was there too, drinking some sake and, oddly, watching Usopp tinker with one of his gadgets. Other than the few clanks and clings Usopp was making it was decent and quiet in the kitchen, just the way Sanji liked it. Sanji, however, wondered why Zoro was in the kitchen with them. He was used to Usopp there tinkering around lunch time, but it was odd for Zoro to be there when he could be training or sleeping. Not that Sanji minded the fact Zoro was there. As long as the Marimo kept quiet and didn't bother him, he was fine. Conversation was open if the swordsman or Usopp chose to speak. Then he realized how quiet it was.

"Oi, either of you realize how quiet it is?" Sanji said, looking over his shoulder to glance at his two nakama.

Zoro glanced back at him, wondering what he was talking about. "What of it?"

Usopp looked up from his work and glanced at the two. He thought for a moment until he realized what Sanji had meant, just as Zoro did. "Luffy…."

"Luffy," Zoro repeated.

Sanji just nodded at the two and turned back to his chopping of vegetables. "Why don't one of you go see what he is doing? I would hate if he'd be bothering Nami-swan or Robin-chwan."

Zoro sighed. He hated when he talked about the ladies like that but knew the cook was right. He slowly stood up, grabbing his bottle of booze, and waved a hand. "I'll go see." And with that, he left the room without any argument.

Sanji watched as Zoro walked out and frowned. A part of him was hoping Usopp would be the one going, but seeing that if Luffy was stuck under Zoro's weights again or had gone overboard, Zoro was the better one for the job. Shrugging off his slight disappointment, he went back to the cooking.

****

After Zoro found Luffy, who was surprisingly out of trouble and with Chopper playing one of their games, he was going to go back to the kitchen and drink his booze, as everything was all right, but stopped and turned to his training instead.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go into the kitchen and sit in the warmth, away from the harsh winds that had been passing by all day, but that he wasn't sure if it was a smart idea to spend more time with the shit cook than necessary. Things still didn't seem clear about what happened a month a go, hell, he wasn't even sure what was going on or how he felt towards Sanji. No, it was better if he stayed outside and continued with his training.

"Swordsman-san," Robin called from across the deck. She had been watching Zoro lately and noticed the confused expressions he made at odd times during the day. She had also noticed the odd way he'd been acting and it worried her. She wasn't sure why Zoro was acting slightly off and was surprised no one else noticed. Then again she wasn't like the rest of the crew. She always looked more into things than the others. It was a habit she had had since she was a kid.

Zoro glanced over at the woman and frowned. He slowly placed his dumbbell back to the floor and walked on over to her. "What is it?" he asked, hoping she didn't want him to do a stupid task as Nami would. Then he remembered Robin wasn't like the witch. She was more serious than the navigator. If she wanted something it might be something serious, actually needing help or something else.

Robin smiled. "Would you like to sit and talk with me?" she asked, moving to the small tea table on the deck she and Nami usually sat at together.

Zoro stared at her and glared, though he followed the woman with a deep sigh and sat down across from her. He had an odd feeling about this and wondered what she was trying to do. Sitting down, he watched her with a stern look. "What do you want?"

Robin however continued to smile and motioned to the small coffee pot she had next to her. "Would you like some?"

Zoro shook his head. "I don't like that shit. I'd rather have booze," he said, folding his arms over his chest and watching Robin carefully. "Well?"

Robin sighed; she knew she wouldn't be able to beat around the bush with Zoro. She would have to tell him straight out. Unlike the other men on the ship, Zoro was often serious and was careful when getting into things. "Well, Swordsman-san, I couldn't help but notice that lately you've been acting slightly… off."

Zoro raised a brow in question. "Off? What the hell are you talking about? I haven't been acting off."

Robin shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee. "What I mean, Swordsman-san, is that I noticed you've seemed to be confused, like if something's bothering you?"

Zoro stared at her for a long moment. He was going to say something but stopped, sitting back and staring again. _Does she know something she isn't suppose to know? Did she… No! She couldn't have... could she?_ he thought and sighed. "Nothing's bothering me… why? Do you know something that I don't?"

Robin shook her head. "No, I just couldn't help but notice that you've seemed a bit confused and as if you were mulling over something. Acting a bit weird around Cook-san like you two had had an argument and were trying to hide it."

Zoro shook his head. "Oi! Shit cook and I… no, there is nothing like that…" Zoro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew he was stuttering and wasn't sure how to explain himself. How was he supposed to tell the woman that she was half right and what really happened was that he might've taken advantage of the cook through his anger? "Look, it doesn't have anything to do with arguing with the cook. It's just I don't know… I'm bored I guess. He hasn't been arguing with me and it kind of sucks… I guess," he lied. Well, half lied, he and the cook hadn't been fighting as much lately and he was getting bored because of it… but there was a lot more to it than just that.

Robin had watched him as he pondered on what to say. To her it seemed that she was right, that Zoro and Sanji had had some odd argument and Zoro did not want to talk to anyone about it. "Then why don't you talk to Cook-san about it?"

Zoro's eyes widened at the sudden suggestion and started laughing. "No!" he blurted out when he had calmed down. "I can't do it, it's out of the question. If he wants to talk to me about why he isn't fighting with me, then he can. I am not going to talk to him," he said, standing up and running a hand through his hair once more. "Well, if that is all, I'm going back to my training."

Robin was a bit shocked by his reaction but it also proved her point. Something did happen between Sanji and Zoro and it was bothering the swordsman. Sighing to herself she took another sip of her coffee and watched as Zoro once again picked up his weights. She couldn't help but wonder what it was that was bothering him and knew the only thing she could do now was to talk to Cook-san herself. And if that didn't work she was going to need some help and she knew the perfect person to go to for that. She glanced over at the navigator and smiled.

****

Two hours had passed since Zoro spoke to Robin and he wondered how the woman knew something was bothering him. Was he that obvious? He didn't think he was, then again he had been thinking a lot more and doing less training. So it could be that she did expect something…. He sighed again and closed his eyes. He needed a nap, this thing was giving him a headache. Dropping his weights down on the deck Zoro made his way over to the mast. He took his swords from where they were fastened to the haramaki, sat down and laid them besides him.

Zoro hadn't been sleeping for a long time when he heard a loud crash followed by a stream of curses. He opened his eyes and glanced around, seeing Sanji where he had trained before, holding his right foot and surrounded by his weights_. My weights…._ "Shit! My weights," he cursed, scurried to his feet and ran over to Sanji.

"Your weights!? What about me! I'm the one who nearly killed myself falling over them, you shitty swordsman," Sanji cursed and hissed at the pain in his foot.

"I'm sorry," Zoro started. He didn't mean for Sanji to trip over his weights but because he had he was worried. He was still trying to stay on the cook's good side and knowing the cook fell over his weights was one thing, but acting like he was more worried about his weights was another. The anger, however, took over him before he could even think about what he was saying. "But if YOU watched where you were going, then you wouldn't have tripped, Aho-Cook!"

Sanji glared at Zoro and stood up, only to yelp at the pain in his foot. "Fuck you! If you didn't just throw your damn weights around and put them somewhere nice and neat, this wouldn't happen!"

Zoro growled but his anger changed into concern when he watched Sanji try and stand by himself. "Look, I'm sorry, let me help you to Chopper then," he said and gently grabbed Sanji's arm.

Sanji, however, pushed him away. "Don't touch me! I can do it myself," he shouted and started to make his way towards the kitchen. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it to Chopper by himself and thought it was better if he could get Usopp to get the doctor instead.

Zoro sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell did I do?" he asked himself. He turned to the opposed deck where he seen Luffy and Chopper still enjoying there game. "Oi, Chopper," he called, just as Usopp came out of the galley.

Chopper jumped with a start when hearing his name and glanced at Zoro. "Yes, Zoro?"

"The cook wants you," Zoro answered and grabbed Usopp by the shoulder before he could go and join Luffy. "Usopp, I need a favor…" he said to the sharpshooter, letting go of his arm.

After Chopper made his way into the kitchen Luffy bounced over to Usopp and Zoro wondering what his nakama were doing about. "Hey, Zoro, why are you hogging Usopp? If you want to play you can!"

Zoro shook his head. "No, I need a favor from him," he said to his captain and turned back to Usopp. "You think you can make me some type of a stand to put my weights on so people won't be tripping over them all the time like the shit cook?"

Usopp and Luffy blinked at Zoro, wondering what he was talking about. "A stand?" Usopp asked and glanced at Luffy who just shrugged.

Zoro sighed in frustration. "Yeah, you know, something I can put them on so they won't be all over the place all the time. Not the real large ones of course but my dumbbells and smaller weights."

Usopp smiled and pointed a thumb at his chest. "Of course, the great captain Usopp can do that! That will be easy! I'll get right to it!"

Zoro grinned. "Thanks."

****

Later that afternoon, when everyone had had lunch and was back to doing their own things, Sanji decided to take a break from the kitchen and go have a cigarette. He grabbed a plate of cupcakes, wincing when he put his weight on his left foot and cursing. Chopper had said it was only sprained but it hurt worse than when he broke it. "I could kill him…" Sanji said to himself, thinking about the Marimo. "Damn him and his weights! He didn't even care that I got hurt," Sanji said under his breath as he limped out of the kitchen and onto the deck.

Sanji wanted to give the lovely ladies their dessert before going on his break. He glanced around the area first, making sure no weights or sleeping bodies were in his way, then smiled as he limbed over to his lovely Nami-swan. "Nami-swan! I have snacks for you!"

Nami looked up from the newspaper she was reading and glanced at the approaching Sanji. She smiled her sweet smile she gave Sanji when he did something for her or if she wanted something. "Thank you, Sanji-kun," she said taking the offered cupcake and hot coco. She glanced at Sanji and grinned. "Sanji-kun, can I ask you to do something for me?"

Sanji's eyes became hearts and he stepped closer to her, being careful with his feet. "What's it, my lovely angel?"

Nami's grin grew wider as she brought a finger under his chin and stroked it gently. "Can you carry my equipment down into my room and put them on the top shelf for me? I would do it myself, but it's far too heavy for me to carry…" she said, batting her eyes and moving closer to him.

Sanji blushed and he spun around on his good foot. "Right away, my angel," he said, grabbing the box and lifting it right off the ground. He yelped in pain from putting too much weight on his foot and swallowed. Nami watched in concern.

"You all right, Sanji-kun?" she asked, sitting up.

Sanji nodded. "Oh, how happy it makes me feel to know that you are worried about me, yes, I am fine, my sweet, I just hurt my foot before when I fell over the shitty swordsman's weights. But I assure you it won't stop me from doing this task of love," and with that he limped away, hearts still zooming in his eyes.

As he stepped away from the smiling Nami, he noticed Zoro and Usopp working together on something odd and that all of Zoro's weights were piled up next to them. He thought it was an odd sight to see. Zoro never helped Usopp with his projects. He was glad, though, to see that Zoro had piled his weights together and that they were not strewn all over the place.

Zoro glanced at Sanji as he passed, carrying Nami's box. He watched the cook's retreating back and sighed heavily. Sanji was a hopeless case when it came to women, namely their navigator. Zoro knew that even if Sanji was half dead he would still do Nami's bidding. It pissed Zoro off each time he saw it. He hated when Nami treated Sanji that way and he wondered why Sanji fell for it every time. Why didn't he see that Nami didn't see him the same way he saw her? Hell, he didn't even think Sanji saw her that way, not truly, he had always thought it was the cook's high hormones talking rather than he himself.

"Oi, Zoro," Usopp shouted, getting Zoro's attention. Zoro glanced at the long-nosed man and remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Don't fall asleep, Zoro, we're almost finished. Hand me another nail, please."

Zoro blinked a few times before nodding and handing Usopp another nail, watching as the sharpshooter went back to work. The damn cook better be thankful for what he was doing. Normally he wouldn't do anything of this sort for the blond, but after what had happened earlier he felt that he had no choice.

****

Robin and Nami sat together on the deck in their lounge chairs, enjoying some quiet time and girl bonding. It was then Robin decided to bring up her conversation with Zoro to the navigator. "Navigator-san…" she said, putting her book down and glancing at the younger woman, smiling.

"Yes," Nami said, noticing the smile and knew instantly what it meant. Robin was planning something and it was about one of their crewmates. She liked where this was going already.

"Have you noticed anything about Swordsman-san lately?" Robin started, glancing over at the green-haired man as he worked next to Usopp. Nami followed her gaze and then glanced back at the older woman in question.

"Yeah, I think he's been a bit lazier. Not to mention, when does he help Usopp with one of his inventions?" the navigator said, watching Zoro hand Usopp another block of wood.

Robin's smile grew as she took a sip of her coffee. "He is helping Long-Nose-kun because the thing they are making is for him," she said, catching Nami's eye.

Nami stared at Robin with a twinkle in her eyes. "Robin, tell me what you know. What is Zoro doing and why is he doing it?"

Robin chuckled and watched Zoro for a moment. Nami had acted just as she thought she would and she couldn't be more delighted. She turned back to the navigator. "Well, I had a talk with him earlier and I have an idea what it could be, but I don't understand why that would be bothering him."

"Robin, don't beat around the bush and tell me what it is already," Nami said a bit louder than she attended to causing glances from the four crew-members that were on deck. Nami blinked and turned to them all. "Mind your own business! Luffy, go make sure Sanji isn't sniffing mine or Robin's underwear."

"YOSH!" the caption said and ran downstairs to the girl's bunk. Nami sighed and turned back to Robin with a huff.

"Okay, now tell me what you know," she said again, looking around to make sure no one was listing.

Robin smiled. "Well, Navigator-san, it appears to me that Cook-san and Swordsman-san have had some sort of a fight that crossed some lines and now the two aren't on the best of terms. It seems to me that Swordsman-san wants to apologize to Cook-san but he is too stubborn to do it, and Cook-san won't even acknowledge that whatever it is happened, like if it never did," she explained, sipping once again off her coffee.

Nami leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs and smiling. "So it looks like those two idiots are friends after all even though they deny it. Boys are so dumb. So that's why Zoro continues to hang around the kitchen yet away from Sanji-kun? Because he wants to apologize over some stupid fight but Sanji-kun won't listen," she thought for a moment and shook her head. "My theory is that Zoro and Sanji-kun had some weird fight that turned into something more serious, and a fight of course followed and the two said something, or more like Zoro DID something that he didn't mean and Sanji took it the wrong way. Zoro and Sanji-kun tried to talk about it but in the end Sanji-kun said it was nothing, but it was really because their little rivalry slowed down and now both are bored and too stubborn to do anything about it."

Robin nodded. "That's my thought exactly. Now, my question is what were they arguing about?"

Nami nodded. "Robin, do you know when this all started?"

Robin thought for a moment trying to remember when Zoro started acting strange. "I believe it's been about a month. The night we had that harsh thunderstorm. The night Swordsman-san took over Cook-san's watch."

"It must have been the fight they started right after the storm calmed then. We all thought it was just a normal fight and now it turned out to be something more…."

Robin nodded and glanced at Zoro and Usopp for a moment. She watched as Zoro cursed at Usopp for slamming the hammer on his hand and Chopper running over to take care of the damage. "Yes, I guess it was. I talked to Swordsman-san about it, but he said it wasn't anything about a fight with Cook-san."

"So it's up to us to try and get it out of Sanji-kun," Nami said, finishing Robin's thought and smiled a wicked grin. "That should be easy on our half. Sanji is a sucker for girls."

Robin nodded. "Namely you," her smile matched Nami's and both girls weren't into soft chuckles.

*****

Sanji had little problem getting the box on the right shelf in Nami's room. He was just about to leave when Luffy bounced in, knocking him over and onto the floor, the rubber man falling on top of him. Sanji groaned and stared up at his Caption's wide eyes. "Oi, Luffy, what the hell do you think you are doing running into Nami-san's room without permission?"

Luffy laughed. "But I have permission, Sanji. Nami told me to come down here to sniff her panties with you!"

Sanji's eyes widened when he heard that and nearly had a nosebleed just thinking about it. "What, what do you mean? She didn't say that, did she?" he said, forgetting that Luffy was still on top of him.

Luffy laughed. "Nah, I just wanted to see what you would do! She wanted me to make sure you weren't sniffing her panties and I'm supposed to stop you if you do," the rubber man said with a wide smile.

Sanji sighed and pushed Luffy off of him so he could sit up. "I wasn't, I was doing as Nami-san said and put her box back onto the shelf. I would never disgrace my flower!"

Luffy blinked. "So you don't want Nami to take your virginity?" he said, jamming his pinky up his nose and smiling.

Sanji's eyes widened and his face reddened in anger. "Luffy! Don't talk about Nami-swan like that! And I'll tell you I lost my virginity a while ago!"

Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Really!? To who!?"

Sanji stood up, ignoring the pain in his foot. He straightened his jacket and tie and glared at Luffy. "That's not your business," he said coolly, anger oozing out the tip of his tongue.

"Awe, but Sanji! Captain's orders! Tell me I want to know!" Luffy whined.

Sanji stopped in his tracks, glancing back at his captain. Man, didn't he hate when Luffy used those words, 'Captains orders', it always meant that everyone on the ship had to listen, no matter what. Unless he figured a way to weasel out of it. "Uh, Luffy, how about I make you some extra meat instead?"

Luffy's mouth watered. "Okay, but you still have to tell me," the captain demanded, bouncing up and down. "After we have some meat!"

Sanji sighed and stared at Luffy. How was he suppose to tell his captain that he had lost his virginity to a certain green-haired swordsman only a month a go and was still unsure about it all. Sighing heavily Sanji lead the way out of the girl's room and into the kitchen. Now he realized that he still hadn't gotten a chance to have his cigarette break.

**TBC.**


	2. The Small Dish Means the Most

**Authors Note:** Here is the second chapter. It is now betad!

**Author's Thanks**: Thank You Mai Lindal for all the help.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or any of the charters in this story.

****

**Swords Clash with Food**

_Chapter Two_

_The small dish means the most._

Dinner was over and everyone left in a hurry, leaving Sanji alone with the mess. The cook sighed and glanced around the kitchen, food was everywhere and plates were broken. It looked like another long night cleaning the kitchen. Sanji ran a hand through his hair, moving the bangs from his unseen eye for a brief second. He sighed. _Damn pigs, the lot of them! Well, not Nami-swan and Robin-chwan of course,_ he thought to himself. He slid his apron over his head and rolled up his sleeves. It was time to get to work.

Sanji stepped over to the table and started to gather up the dirty dishes and silverware. Within seconds he had his arms full and slowly made his way to the sink. He winced when he put a bit too much weight on his left foot, but didn't let it bother him. After setting the dirty dishes in the sink to soak Sanji grabbed a dishcloth and went back over to the table to start wiping it.

Zoro stepped into the kitchen just then and glanced at Sanji. Sanji glanced back, but didn't say anything and continued to work. Zoro scratched the back of his neck and made his way to the fridge. "Just getting a drink," he said softly, making his way to the fridge.

"Uh-huh, just clean up when you're done… please."

Zoro nodded, and took the jug of orange juice out from the fridge and placed it on the counter. He rinsed a cup out from the sink and glanced at Sanji, watching the cook limp from one side of the table to the other. "So, uh, how is your foot?" he asked, pouring himself the glass of juice.

Sanji stood straight rolling his neck back and forth to relieve some of the tension. "Tis fine, not as bad as earlier," he said, throwing the dirty rag into the pile with the others. Looking at the pile that was its own load of laundry and meant more work for the cook. "Don't you have watch tonight?" he asked the swordsman as he grabbed a hold of the broom.

Zoro downed the rest of his orange juice and, as promised, cleaned out his glass. "Yeah, in five minutes," he said, putting the jug of juice back into the fridge. "You need help with something?"

Sanji sighed. "Yeah, sweep up, so I can get started with the dishes, will ya?" he said tossing Zoro the broom who caught it with ease. "Least you can do for nearly breaking my foot earlier."

Zoro snorted and started to sweep up the floor. He glanced over at Sanji once more as the man started to wash the dishes and sighed. "It's not my fault you didn't watch where you were going."

"And if you didn't leave your weights all over the floor all the time I wouldn't have to worry about tripping over them," Sanji snapped, keeping his back turned to the swordsman. He grabbed another plate and washed off the food that was stuck to it.

"I said I was sorry," Zoro said, looking at the back of Sanji's head, staring at the blond for a moment before going back to sweeping. He didn't know why he was still there sweeping for the cook. He should've had left after he finished his juice. It was too hard to be around the other man when he was always yelling at him and being very angry. _Than again I did hurt him… _He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, trying to shake the thought out of his mind.

"Cha, whatever, doesn't matter now," Sanji said as he rinsed off the dish he was holding, then started to dry it. He wasn't sure what to say to the swordsman after that. When alone together it was still weird and awkward. He wasn't sure why but Zoro was still acting weird around him. It wasn't really noticeable but Sanji still knew. He noticed Zoro had been fighting less and trying to be somewhat nice. In fact it was driving Sanji mad, but at the same time he didn't mind. Everything just seemed to be confusing lately.

"There, Cook. I'm done sweeping, I'm going on watch," Zoro said, putting the broom away and leaving the kitchen without another word. Sanji watched as he left and sighed. A part of the cook hurt inside and he didn't know why, or what it was.

****

The morning sun shone brightly over the Going Merry that morning. Zoro groaned when the bright light hit his eyes and he woke up with a start. He had once again fallen asleep during watch. Looking up at the sun, it was starting to rise. That meant Sanji would be wakening up now, or already awake.

On cue Zoro heard footsteps coming from the boy's cabin and he glanced down. There Sanji was coming out from the men's room looking very tired and heading toward the bathroom. _Probably going for a shower…. _he thought and sighed. The thought of the blond cook naked and wet ran threw his mind and he groaned from the thought. _I can't think of him like that…. I got to stop,_ he thought to himself and stood up, jumping over the side of the Crow's Nest and landed on his feet firmly on the deck.

Then Luffy came out of the men's room, looking tired and groggy. "Zoro, I got to take your place now…" the rubber man said with a loud yawn and rubbed at his eyes. "Did you see any islands or boats, Zoro?"

Zoro shook his head. "No, but didn't Nami say we shouldn't be reaching the next island until late this afternoon?"

Luffy only shrugged his shoulders, stretching out a hand and making his way into the Crow's Nest. Zoro watched him for a moment before making his way over to the kitchen. He needed some coffee before starting his training. Knowing that the cook was in the bathroom was a good chance to make himself a cup before having to even look at the other man.

It wasn't that Zoro didn't want to look at Sanji or anything like that, no, it was just that after last night he felt even weirder around the cook. He knew it was his fault the cook got hurt and that just added more guilt. Why was he always hurting the cook; and after they were starting to get along again? Zoro sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to try and talk to the cook. Or at least try and apologize to him again.

****

Sanji sighed as he stepped out of the shower and wiped his face off with a towel. He wrapped it around his waist tightly. He stepped over to the mirror and heaved a sigh. Sanji stared at his face and frowned. The blond never liked to stare at his whole reflection the mirror. The left side of his face wasn't the prettiest thing… it was the reason why he had to move to the East Blue when he was a child, the reason why his parents abandoned him. Closing his eyes he took his comb and fixed his hair so it fell over his left side of his face. Sanji then picked up his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.

Once Sanji was finished in the bathroom and dressed he made his way into the kitchen to start on breakfast. When he got in there the first thing he smelled was fresh coffee and the first person he saw was the Marimo drinking it. "Oi, what are you doing?"

Zoro watched as Sanji came into the kitchen and frowned. He had thought he had more time to drink his coffee but he had guessed wrong. "Morning to you too," he said, taking another sip of his coffee.

Sanji frowned and shook his head, making his way over to the fridge and taking out a handful of different ingredients and placed them on the counter, repeating the action two more times. "Any more of that coffee left?" he asked, glancing at the swordsman for a second before washing his hands. He was still a bit angry about last night and very confused. He knew, though, that it was better to stay cool instead of starting another fight. Even though they had agreed not to talk about what happened the month before, Sanji knew they should even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Yeah, want me to make you some?" Zoro asked, setting his own cup on the table and grabbing a fresh one from the cabinet. He didn't know why he had asked to make the cook coffee but shook the thought away and grabbed the coffee pot.

"Um, yeah, thanks, cream and two sugars…" Sanji said with a half smile and started to cut some vegetables. It was odd but he guessed this was Zoro's way of apologizing for last night even though he had already. Sighing softly, Sanji cracked two eggs into a pan followed by two more. He felt the soft nudge on his arm and turned to Zoro, taking the offered cup of coffee. "Thanks…" he whispered and took a sip, setting the cup down next to Zoro's.

Zoro nodded and picked up his own cup, taking a few more sips. He watched the cook as he moved back and forth, cooking different things and as much as the small stove could hold. He wasn't sure what it was and often thought it was the attraction he felt for Sanji, but he loved watching Sanji cook and move. It was fascinating how he used his hands and if something nearly fell he was able to catch it with a quick move of a leg. Those long… sexy… legs; Zoro couldn't get enough of how long they were and how bendable.

Shaking his head, Zoro turned his attention to his coffee and finished it one last gulp. He had to stop thinking of the cook like that. It wasn't safe; he didn't want to end up doing something like he did only a month a go. It only confused and… he hated to admit it but it also scared him. Carefully Zoro turned to the sink and rinsed out his coffee cup, setting it down by the others. Without another word Zoro left the room to go and start his morning training.

Sanji watched as Zoro left the room without saying anything and sighed. He felt a bit hurt when the swordsman left and wondered why. It wasn't like they were talking or anything. No, the moron just made him coffee and that was it. He also cleaned out his glass too. _Why can't the rest of them do that? And when did he start? _Sanji thought shaking his head. It really was odd and thinking about it he never remembered Zoro cleaning his glasses before.

Sanji shook his head, getting rid of the thought and went back to his work. He had cooking to do. He couldn't stand there thinking about the idiot all day. _I should be thinking about my Nami-swan and Robin-chwan and how wonderful they are! _Heart-shaped eyes formed and Sanji started to giggle all girly like and sighed happily. "I better make something wonderful for them!"

****

Later that morning, when Sanji had the kitchen clean again after breakfast, he decided to go and have a cigarette break before it was time to make lunch. He needed to sit for a few minutes anyway.

Sanji quickly left the galley, noticing everyone was doing their usual thing. Luffy was sitting on the lamb's head, Chopper making medicine, Usopp was in the Crow's Nest, Robin-chan and Nami-san in a lovely conversation, and Zoro lifting weights. _Bastard_ _lifting weights again? _Sanji thought to himself, sparking his cigarette to life making his way over toward Zoro. "Better not leave them…" but before he could finish his sentence he noticed the shelf where Zoro's remaining weights were sitting. Slowly he made his way over to it and touched the side, feeling the wood.

Zoro watched Sanji with a furrowed brow. "What did you say, cook?"

Sanji, who was still looking at the shelf grunted and turned his attention back toward Zoro, hands going into his pockets. "This what you made with Usopp last night?"

Zoro stared at Sanji before lifting the large weight over his head and down again. "Yeah, don't like it?" he asked, lifting the weight again and back down.

"No, I mean yeah. Why did you make it?"

Zoro grunted and turned away from Sanji to hide the blush that crept to his cheeks. He didn't want Sanji to know he made it for him or he was the reason he made it. So he kept his back turned to Sanji and continued to lift his weights.

Sanji smiled and gave the shelf one more pat before turning around facing the seat. "Thanks…" he said towards Zoro even if the swordsman was ignoring him. He knew Zoro made it because he asked him to, and possibly as an apology and, well, it meant a lot to Sanji that he did.

Zoro grinned when he heard the comment from Sanji but continued to 'ignore' the cook as he lifted his weights. Truth be told, he had lost count since the cook came out of the galley.

"LAND HO!" Usopp screeched from the Crow's Nest, catching everyone's attention.

Luffy laughed and hoped off of the lamb's head, glancing around. "Where!? Where is it, I don't see a land!?"

Nami pushed Luffy out of the way and placed the binoculars over her eyes. "Yeah, he's right, it doesn't look inhabit though. What do you say, Captain, want to check it out?"

Luffy laughed and bounced up and down. "YEAH! There might be a new adventure! This is going to be so cool!"

Sanji wiggled his way over to Nami, hearts dancing in his eyes. "Nami-swan! How long will it be till we land?"

Zoro frowned at the cook as he made stupid love gestures to the navigator. It seemed that his shelf was completely forgotten, and Nami quickly took its place. He sighed heavily and took a look at the island. "How long should we stay?"

At the question everyone turned to Luffy. It was up to the captain for how long they stayed, not to mention they had to keep an eye on the log post."Umm… one night! Yeah, one night should do! Unless something exciting happens!"

Nami nodded and glanced at her compass. "Well, the log is still set for the next island. It doesn't even point to this one. So we should be all right if we stay for one night."

"Wha-HOO!!" Luffy shouted with glee. "Usopp, come down! We're going to be heading for this island! It's going to be so cool!"

"What kind of island is it, Luffy?" Chopper asked following after his captain.

Zoro smiled as he watched the three discussed what the island could and could not be. He picked up his weight, hooked it to the side of the shelf and sat down next to it, deciding to nap until they got there.

"Sanji-kun, why don't you make some bentos for us? We should be reaching this island by the next hour," the navigator said with a happy smile.

Sanji's eyes filled with hearts once more and he danced and wiggled around Nami much like a fool. "HAI, NAMI-SWAN! I WILL GET RIGHT ON IT! ANYTHING FOR CHUE!!!!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook's behavior. "Ok, retard, go do what you're told. We don't need to watch you make a fool of yourself."

That knocked Sanji out of his spell and he glared daggers at Zoro. Quickly the cook was in his face. "What was that, Marimo-monster?"

Zoro glanced at him for a second before closing his eyes. "I forgot."

Sanji glared and nudged the swordsman with his knee. "Tell me, what did you say?"

"I forgot."

"I said what did you say, idiot Marimo? Tell me."

"And I said I forgot."

Sanji growled and stood straight, hands going deep within his pockets. "That's what I thought. Too afraid."

At those words Zoro's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, glaring at Sanji. "I said you're a retard and go do your job, idiot cook!"

Sanji growled and turned on his heels, aiming a kick at Zoro's head which was quickly blocked by one of Zoro's swords. "I would watch my mouth if I were you!"

Zoro pushed forward with his sword, pushing Sanji's leg away. "You want to fight!"

The two growled at each another when two fists smacked them both on top of the head. "KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU! Geez, boys are so dumb."

Zoro and Sanji both helt their heads in pain. While one looked as if he was about to cry, the other one had hearts in his eyes.

"Yes, Nami-swan!" he said and stood up, going right to the kitchen to prepare their box lunches.

"Damn witch…" Zoro mumbled, sitting back down in his spot. "Stupid love-cook."

********

Finally, when the hour was up and the _Merry _had just reached land, the Straw-hat crew was gathering up their things to make camp for the night. Luffy was itching to start the adventure and even more excited to be having a camp. Unfortunately for him, Nami wouldn't let him leave to explore until after they set up the camp.

"Awe, but Nami, we can do that later! I want to explore now! Look, there have to be some cool things around here," Luffy said with a wide smile and eyes scanning the area around. "I wonder if there are monsters here."

Nami shook her head and punched Luffy on the back of the head. "No! We have to make camp, then you can explore as much as you want," she sighed and turned to Sanji and Zoro who were helping Usopp put up the girl's tent. "Sanji-kun, Zoro."

Sanji's eyes went into bright pink hearts and he ran from his post, knocking Usopp over and going right to Nami. "Yes, my sweet?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Why don't you and Zoro go get some wood for the camp fire tonight and maybe gather some food if there's anything edible?"

Sanji's eyes lit up and he spun around stopping with his fist in the air. "Yosh! Come on, Marimo, we have wood and food to find!"

Zoro grunted and picked Usopp from the ground, handing him the last piece of rope they needed for the tent. "Why do I have to go with him?"

Nami's brows forward and she glared at the green-haird-man. "Because you still owe me $350,000 berries! Now GO!"

Zoro grumbled and grabbed one of the buckets Sanji handed him and placed it on his back. The two then went off together deep into the woods; Zoro mumbling and complaining the whole way.

Nami smiled. Her and Robin's plan had worked, she got Sanji and Zoro to go off alone. Now, if they were lucky, the two would work whatever it was out and things would turn back to normal. Little did any know that Zoro and Sanji's problems were just starting.

Luffy then came up from behind Nami and whined. "Naaami, why do they get to go out into the woods?"

**TBC**


	3. The Small Cut Hurts the Most

**Authors Note: **Well here it is the next chapter. It's up a bit sooner than it was suppose to be, due to the fact I decided to delete Bind of Passion. I will put it back up, however I was to do some changes with it and work out more details. So those of you who are waiting for that, I am sorry but I will not have that back up for another couple of months. I will be continuing this story.

Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I _do _not own One Piece or any of the charters in this story.

***~}{~***

**Chapter 3**

_The Small Cut Hurts the Most. _

_****  
_

Sanji cursed as he tripped over another vine nearly falling on his face until strong hand grabbed his shoulder. "Thanks," he mumbled, letting Zoro help him back to his feet. He sighed heavily and glanced around the area. All it was was thick trees and vines. Green was everywhere and twice he lost the Marimo due to the fact Zoro could easily blend in

"No problem. Would you like me to lead and cut through some of this mess?" he asked, letting go of Sanji's shoulder. It was a wonder how neither of them got tangled up in this mess yet. The vines seemed to go on for ever. It was a good thing it was only the two of them. He could only imagine Luffy being knotted up and trapped somewhere.

Sanji sighed in defeat. It wasn't a good idea to let the Marimo lead; do to him getting lost all the time. But it might be helpful if he did cut there way through for a little while at least. Hopefully then they can find something to bring back home for dinner. "Yeah, might as well. Even if you do get us lost, I know the direction to go to get back to camp."

Zoro grinned and took out Yuribishi. "I do to. We go right from here, that's where we came from."

Sanji's eye brow twitched. "We go south from here, Zoro, south. Not left, not down, south," Sanji heaved a sigh. "Just come on we need to find some kind of food and wood for tonight."

Zoro glared but let it go. He knew it wasn't the best time to start a fight with the blond right now. Sighing, Zoro moved in front of Sanji and started slicing the vines out of their path. "Try and keep up Cook, I don't need you getting lost."

"Cha, look who's talking, the king of getting lost himself," Sanji said, taking out a cigarette and sparking it to life. "I really am starting to believe Usopp when he says 'Zoro has the always-getting-myself-lost-at-wrong-times-disease.'"

Zoro grunted. "Can it Shit-cook. Or you can do this yourself. I had enough of your mouth this whole time."

Sanji didn't say anything. For once the Marimo was right, he was complaining a lot. Then again Sanji couldn't help it. Every time he took a look at the vines he swore he seen some type of spider or bug on them. It was driving him up the wall. He didn't want Zoro to see him freak out because of a spider, so instead he tried to hide his screeches with a curs, and often he found himself tripping over one thing or another.

He didn't know why, or what it was but for some reason he didn't want to look so much like an idiot in front of Zoro; and it was driving him nuts. _What the hell is wrong with me? Is it because I want his respect as a fighter…, or is it something else? _"Gah!" he said, rubbing his head before once again tripping over a vine this time fall right into a mud pile.

Zoro quickly turned around to see Sanji covered in mud and stuck to the ground. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or be worried for the cook. "What the hell happened?" he said, trying to surpass the smirk that was creeping up.

Sanji slowly sat up and rubbed the mud off of his face. "I decided to play in the mud. What do you think happened? This place is shitty-hell," he cursed and splashed some mud off of his shirt. "Help me up, will ya?"

Zoro's smug grin appeared as he approached Sanji and reached down offering a hand to the blond. "Today just isn't your day, is it Love-Cook?"

Sanji frowned and took Zoro's hand, letting the swordsman pull him back to his feet. He took a look at himself and frowned. He was covered in mud and dirt now, and his jacket felt overly heavy. "I need a lake or something. This is too gorse!"

"And you just squealed like a girl," Zoro said, laughing. He blocked the kick to his head and laughed a bit more, waving his hands. "Hang on a second, there's something on your hip and it's moving."

Sanji's eyes widened and he slowly took a look at his hip and to his horror a large creepy crawler was attached to him. "Ge-GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Ahh! I think it Bit me!" he danced around, splashing mud in all directions as he tried to shake off the bug.

Okay now Zoro seen it all, Sanji, Mr. Tough guy was afraid of bugs. He couldn't help but laugh then as he made his way over to Sanji and swatted the bug off the blonds' hip. "It's gone relax."

Sanji took a good look around his body and heaved out a sigh. He glanced at Zoro and glared at the green haired man a glare that threatened death. Zoro only laughed and started walking again. "Come on, I think I hear a river coming form this way."

*********

Zoro watched as Sanji removed his jacket and shirt and dived into the water. He chuckled from the memory from before. He never would have thought that Sanji was afraid of bugs. It was very cute say the least, but also damn funny. Sighing Zoro glanced around and noticed that several of the trees had some type of fruit on them. Knowing they wouldn't get anything done just sitting around, he might as well take the basket and bring some down while Sanji washed up.

"Hey, Cook, I found some fruit trees. I'm going to go and gather some all right?"

Sanji glanced at Zoro and frowned. "Bring one over to me so I can check it out first. Don't want you bringing poison home to the lovely ladies."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever," he said and waved a hand, making his way over to one of the trees.

Sanji watched as Zoro took off and sighed in a bit of relief. He didn't like it to much that the swordsman was just sitting there watching. It made his cheeks heat up and it didn't help when he reminded himself that Zoro had seen him naked in an intimate way once before. Just the thought of the other man touching him gave chills up his spine.

Sanji nearly jumped then when he felt the familiar strong hand touch his bare shoulder. "What?" he snapped.

"You're not going to wash the mud off by just sitting there. But here, see if this is edible," Zoro said, handing Sanji a circular bluish-green fruit. He couldn't help but look Sanji over once before looking away. The blond was too sexy for his own good. The feelings were confusing, but the attraction toward him was with out a doubt there.

Sanji sighed and took the fruit in his hand and sniffed it. Taking the fruit he peeled off the skin he sniffed it again, but then took a small bite. "Mmm, yeah it's good. Is this the only type of fruit you seen?"

Zoro shook his head. "No here is another kind," he said, handing Sanji a larger red looking fruit in the shape of a banana.

"Weird, the smaller one I had to peel. This one I don't." he said and sniffed the fruit before taking a bite. "Ooh sour and sweet. This one is good too. Get some of each. I can make several things out if this."

Zoro smiled. "All right, I'll be back," he said and left Sanji alone again.

Sanji watched as Zoro disappeared once again and sighed. _Damn, why am I so jumpy and nervous around him all of a sudden? _He thought to himself. Shaking off the chills Sanji dived under the water, washing away most of the mud. _We need to get home…, or I'm afraid what happened a month ago may repeat…._

*~}{~*

After Sanji finally got clean, a bit of arguing, and Zoro giving up his shirt for the cook, the two finally went in search for more food, and fire wood. After over an hour of more arguing and fighting they managed to get enough to bring back.

"This way Marimo…," Sanji said as he led the way to the camp sight and the ship. He shivered a bit from the cold and knew Chopper was going to be on his back once they got back. He did fall into mud after all then went into a freezing lake to clean up so it was his fault. Even so, he hoped Zoro didn't say anything about the bug thing. He didn't want his Nami-Swan or Robin-Chawn thinking ill of him.

Zoro watched Sanji's back as he led the way through the thick vines back to camp. The two both had large pieces of wood in-between them and on top of that the two baskets full of fruit. Then tied to a large rope was three large deer. It looked like a good hunt and hoped the others caught some good fish. "Hey, are you going to make some kind of dessert with these new fruit?"

Sanji glanced back at the swordsman and smiled. "Ooh yeah! I have tunes of ideas swimming in my head. I was thinking of trying out some type of pie, and maybe a fruit drink."

"Mixed drink?" Zoro asked hopingly.

"With alcohol; yeah I can do that. I think the girls would like that too. Ooh I can make a milk-shake with it for Luffy," Sanji smiled as he thought about all the possibilities he can do with the fruit Zoro found. "Ah look Camp is just straight a head. Good I can't wait to take a quick shower and get started with cooking."

Zoro made his way to the front next to Sanji and smiled. "Go ahead; I'll take the stuff back to camp, while you go to the ship. Just give me my shirt back."

Sanji grinned. "All right thanks," he said, pulling the white shirt over his head and glanced at Zoro only then realizing how close the swordsman was. He could feel his cheeks heating up and quickly looked away, slowly handing Zoro his shirt. Sanji felt Zoro's hand touch his and looked up. There eye's connected and Sanji felt himself draw near.

Zoro found himself moving closer to Sanji in what seemed like slow motion. There lips brushed together once then a second time going into a soft kiss. Zoro's right arm slowly went to Sanji's waist holding him gently as his other hand clung to the shirt.

Sanji didn't know what happened then. How they ended up kissing was beyond him. He had melted into Zoro's touch but then as quickly as the kiss started, Sanji started to realize what was going on and quickly ended the kiss slapping Zoro across the face. His eyes widened he had no idea what just happened and without a word ran off to the ship.

Zoro stared off into the distance his right hand covering his now redden cheek. "What just happened?" he asked himself and sighed. This was too weird they kiss and he gets slapped. Boy that man was more like a girl than he liked to admit. But what happened? Was it the same as last month, only Sanji realized what was going on, or was it something else? It was all too confusing and Zoro didn't want to think about it. _What does this mean? Is he attracted to me as I am to him? Or are we under some sort of spell. _"Get to close and kiss the cook…," Zoro sighed and grabbed the large pile of fire wood and dragged it over to the camp fire.

"ZOOROO YOU'RE BACK!" Luffy shouted with glee and ran over to the confused swordsman. "Where is Sanji?"

Zoro sighed. "Cook went to take a shower he fell in the mud and you know him," he said with a sigh. "Any way we got the fire wood and found some weird fruit. We also managed to bring back some meet."

"YOSH; now we just need Sanji to come and cook it all. Zoro you should see the fish Usopp and I caught. It was so funny, Chopper almost got eaten!" Luffy laughed loudly. "It's huge! We also got some crabs. This beach has tones of them, all over the place. Nami wants us to take some back to the ship before we leave tomorrow."

Zoro nodded and fallowed Luffy back to the camp with the wood and everything behind him. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

*****

Sanji lathered up the soap on his body washing the filth from the day's event in a steamy haze. The hot water felt incredible, teasing and tingling his body as his fingers worked the condition in his blond locks.

What happened in the woods still running though his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it. _Why did I have to kiss Zoro? Why am I feeling this weird attraction toward him…, a man? Why couldn't that be Nami-swan or Robin-Chawn? Well I defiantly know I am attracted to them, but why couldn't I kiss one of them? Why did it have to be Zoro of all the crew members? Okay I would rather him than Usopp and Chopper and possibly Luffy…, _"What am I thinking? Am I starting to find men attractive?" he sighed. "No just the damn Marimo." Sanji closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the tiled wall resting a hand against it as well. He needed to relax. Thinking about Zoro and his feelings was just confusing him even more. _What am I going to do? I know I should apologize…, but for what? The kiss.., no then he may think I didn't like it. But I didn't; did I? Okay I did, a bit it was nice and something new but still. Okay so apologize for the slap. No then he might think I relay liked the kiss and things might get weird. Okay, okay apologize for both. _

_"_What a mess I'm in."

*****

"Dinner is served!" Sanji said as he passed out plates to everyone a smile on his face. After he finished his shower he dressed in comfortable, warm clothing; a pair of dark, gray sweat pants and a dark blue t-shirt that read 'gentle cook.' "Here you go Nami-san, Robin-chan."

Nami smiled when the plate of food was handed to her. "Thank you Sanji-kun. It looks great!"

Sanji smiled at her with heart shaped eyes. "Thank you Nami-Swan! It means a lot to me when I hear it from CHUE!"

Zoro snorted. "Yeah, looks good now shut up and serve the damn thing already."

Sanji glared at the swordsman. "Get it yourself," he said and sat down next to the swordsman. "Oi Luffy, stop hogging it all? There has to be enough for everyone else, shesh."

Luffy blinked as he stared at Sanji. "Oi, Sanji is everything all right, you're crankier today."

Sanji glared at his captain as he placed a slice of meet on his plate then handed it down to Usopp. "What are you talking about Luffy?"

"What I mean is today you kicked me from the kitchen eleven times instead of the normal ten and you didn't give me my snack!"

Sanji laughed. His captain looked too funny then but was right. He did forget to give Luffy his snack but he kicked him eleven times because the idiot tried to steal food eleven times. "Luffy, it's your own fault you got kicked. I told you I don't like it when you steal. And I'm sorry I did forget about the snack today. I was so busy deciding what to do with the new fruit it slipped my mind."

"Ooh! That makes since! That means you owe me an extra snack today!"

"Yeah, whatever…, why aren't you eating?"

Luffy blinked. "HOLY CRAP I FORGOT!"

Everyone at the table stared at Luffy with wide eyes, shocked at there bottomless-pit of a captain. "WHAT!?" But once again Luffy dug in and started to eat everything at the table.

*~}{~*

The wind blew gently brushing some of Sanji's hair from his face. The night was quiet and everyone was sitting around the fire, enjoying the pie Sanji made with the new fruit Zoro had found. It was nights like this Sanji got to relax and wasn't begged for food every five seconds from his captain. Sanji smiled and watched his crewmates enjoy the lovely night.

_Ah, Nami-Swan and Robin-Chawn look so lovely this evening. I bet after they finish their pie they will tell me how good it was and praise me. _

_"Sanji-Kun you make the best pies ever!" Nami will say and wrap her arms around my neck. _

_"Yes, I have to agree. Cook-San is the best cook in the world!" Robin would say and sit on my lap. _

_Ahh! How wonderful. _

Sanji thought to himself and giggled his cheeks turning red his eye turning into a large red heart. Zoro and Usopp who was sitting next to him would stair as the cook wiggled in his seat.

"Oi, Oi, Zoro, I think Sanji made himself sick," Usopp said whispering in Zoro's ear.

Zoro would nod. "Yeah, idiot Cook," he said, poking Sanji in the shoulder. "Oi, if you have to piss you know where to go."

That caught Sanji's attention and he quickly turned to the one who bothered him in his little fantasy. "What did you say, Shitty-Swordsman?"

"Stop you're wiggling, you're scarring us, damn pervert-Cook," Zoro answered, glaring at the other man. Zoro knew Sanji was probably thinking something stupid about the girls and usually he would let it pass. However when he is sitting next to the cook and Sanji starts to wiggle like that it was driving him nuts and not in an angry manner. Zoro's little sword was starting to come to life and he doubt Sanji wanted to see or know about it. Not after what happened today, not to mention a month ago.

Sanji returned the glare then quickly looked away, grinning. "You're just jealous because Nami-Swan and Robin-Chawn love me."

Zoro laughed and raised a brow, poking Sanji once more in the shoulder. "Yeah, that's clearly in your dreams. I don't care what the hell you think about, but please STOP wiggling."

Sanji's eyes widened and he turned to Zoro once more a flush on his cheeks. "Pervert."

Zoro sighed and looked away staring at the fire. He then glanced back to Sanji and his breath was caught in his throat. He had never seen Sanji look so beautiful before. Sitting there with blushed cheeks, and the glow of the fire; it was breath taken and he couldn't look away. "Sorry."

Sanji blinked and looked at Zoro once again. He didn't expect to hear that from the swordsman. He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for. _For earlier or now? _He asked himself, and smiled. "You sorry; for what?"

Zoro smiled and sighed. He wanted to just stay there and stair at the cook, but as soon as he spoke the spell was broken. Then again if he did continue to stair at the cook people might start to ask questions. So maybe it was a good thing. "For earlier…,"

Sanji blinked and shook his head, returning the smile. "Me too; I don't know what I was thinking," he said and looked away. This conversation was weird.

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, the whole day just seemed off, huh? Luffy forgetting to eat?" he chuckled and kept his eyes on the fire.

Sanji chuckled along with Zoro and his smile grew. It was nice to talk to him like this. Getting along, and not fighting it was a nice change. "Oh Zoro, I almost forgot."

"Hmm," Zoro yawned and turned to Sanji with tired eyes.

Sanji chuckled again. The swordsman looked almost cute. _Almost key word. _"Uh, thanks…, for making that shelf."

Zoro blinked, staring at Sanji with a confused look as if he didn't understand what the cook just said. But after a moment he smiled. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep," and with that he stood up and made his way over to the tent and disappeared.

Sanji smiled after him and sighed, picking up his cup of tea and brought it to his lips. The warm liquid ran down his throat soothingly, tasting the sweat taste of his favorite drink. "Always a good way to end the evening."

"Say something Sanji?" Usopp asked as the long nose stole another slice of pie.

Sanji shook his head. "No nothing important," he stood to his feet and gathered up some of the empty dishes. "Nami-san Robin-chan you two may go to bed if you wish. Usopp and I will clean up for the night."

With those words Nami didn't hastate to get up and head for the tent. "Night Sanji-Kun and Usopp; tell Luffy and the others good night for me!"

Sanji's eye turned into a heart and he waved his arms back and forth. "Night Nami-Swan! If you need someone to hold you don't be afraid to ask!"

Robin chuckled and stood to her feet. "Thank you for cleaning up for us Cook-san. See you in the morning. Good night long-nose-Kun," Robin said and started heading over toward the girl's tent. "Oh, Cook-san I'm also glad to see you and Swordsman-san getting along again."

Sanji blinked, confused from Robin's response. It definitely wasn't something he expected and it got him thinking. _What did she mean, 'getting along again?' I don't understand. _

_Sanji stood in a felled of flowers, heavy winds lowing threw his hair. Nami was standing next to a tree several feet in front of him, her back to him. Sanji's eye widened in large pink hearts, smaller hearts floating around his head. "Nami-Swan!" he shouted and started to run toward her. _

_His smile grew when he watched the lovely Navigator start to turn around, pushing strands of hair behind her ear. His running came to a stop as he reached the girl of his dreams, holding out his arms for her. "Nami-Swan my Love!"_

_Nami chuckled, hearing Sanji's words. Slowly she turned around, but when she did her face turned into Zoro's, her long orange hair turning green. "What was that shit-cook?" _

_Sanji's eyes widened and he slowly backed away. "ZORO THAT WAS YOU?" Sanji screeched. He continued to walk backwards until he bumped into something. He yelped and turned around to see a large pig with Chopper's head. "Ch-Chopper?"_

_"Chopper? HAHAHA SANJI YOUR STUPID! I'M LUFFY," said the pig in Luffy's voice. _

_Sanji's eyed widened in horror slowly turning around and grabbing his hair. "What is going on? Please tell me I'm dreaming," he said and glanced up where he seen Zoro, still in Nami's body but his face prancing around in a bikini and a sword in his mouth. _

_"Shit-Cook come spar with me!" _

_"N-No! What the hell is going on?" he asked again and turned around. Suddenly he would be upside down and in the Going Merry. Below him he seen Usopp and Robin both playing a bored game; however Robin didn't look like herself but the little girl in the wanted poster. "Robin-Chan?"_

_Hearing her name Robin looked up and smiled. Sanji immediately screamed. This time the little Robin had Usopp's face. When he looked to Usopp however he noticed nothing was wrong with him. "Usopp?" he whispered trying to move toward the long nose; but he couldn't move. _

_"What the hell is going on?" He asked himself, finding his legs and arms paralyzed. Suddenly a large spider crawled over him, the spider having Nami's face. "NAMI-S-SAN?" _

_The spider laughed. "You know Sanji-Kun, when two spiders mate the girl spider often bites off the male's head!" She laughed and Sanji screamed. _

Sanji woke up; swat running down his face his breathing heavy. He closed his eye for a moment and tilts his head back, trying to catch his barring. After a moment or two Sanji let his eye re open and glanced around. Everyone was still fast asleep in there sleeping bags.

Zoro was next to him on his stomach, Chopper at his feet, Luffy spread out on the other side of him, and Usopp above Luffy, a foot on his chest. He smiled, seeing they were who they were and decided he needed a glass of water. That was one of the weirdest, and scariest dream he has ever seen.

Sanji slowly moved so he was on his hands and knees and eased his way out of the tent, only for a hand to grab his ankle. He yelped in surprise and turned to see Zoro sitting up looking at him.

"Someone there?" the swordsman asked, yawning loudly.

Sanji shook his head. "No, just getting some water. Go back to sleep, shit head."

"Mmm-kay," Zoro mumbled and laid back down falling back to sleep.

Sanji couldn't help but smile. Even I his sleep Zoro seemed to worry for the crew. Shaking his head he continued to crawl out of the tent until he could stand straight again. Sanji took one quick look around to make sure no one was around and one good look at the girl's tent. Seeing things were okay Sanji made his way over to their picnic basket and took out a bottle of water. "Damn…, that was weird."

"Sanji," said a soft voice from the men's tent.

Sanji slowly turned around as he took a sip of his water and smiled. "Something wrong Chopper?"

The little reindeer ran over to the blond in a hurry. "No, I was just worried about you. Are you feeling Ok?"

Sanji blinked. "Yeah, I feel fine, what makes you think something is wrong? Do I look sick to you?"

Chopper stared at his feet and shook his head. "No, just the way you left like that, I thought maybe something was wrong."

Sanji chuckled and patted the little reindeer's head. "Ah, I'm Ok Chopper. I just had a weird dream is all; gave me a bit of a fright. Go back to bed I'll be there in a little bit. I just need the fresh air."

Chopper smiled and nodded. "Okay, but Sanji if you feel sick, please tell me. I'll tell Zoro you're okay. Night Sanji!"

Sanji smiled and waved. "Good night Chopper, and tell Zoro to mind his business."

Chopper chuckled and nodded, waving a hand and disappeared into the tent. Sanji shook his head once again and took another gulp of water. Deciding it was safe to go to bed; he fallowed after the reindeer and crawled back inside.

Once inside Sanji made his way over to his spot, only to discover his blanket missing. He grumbled and glanced over at the swordsman who was smiling up at him, covered in Sanji's blanket. He smiled in return and brought up a foot slamming it down on Zoro's chest, not hard to really hurt the swordsman but enough to grab his blanket.

"Shitty-Swordsman."

Zoro laughed. "Dart-Bored eyebrow."

*~}{~*

"Seat Sail!" Luffy shouted as he hoped onto the lambs head of the Going Merry. He laughed happily as the wind brushed through his hair; he held tightly on his hat and watched as the water splashed ahead of them. "Whoo! On to the next island!"

"Yosh!" Luffy's crew members shouted together. Each one doing there job running from one place to another listening to the Navigators' orders; within moments the ship was heading in the right direction and everything was going smoothly.

"Sanji-Kun, since we have a while before lunch, why don't you go on first watch," Nami asked from her spot at the sun-table reading her newspaper.

"YES NAMI-SAN RIGHT AWAY," Sanji yelled happily, waving his arms back and forth as hearts circled his head.

"That means you have to go up the latter and not stand there like an idiot," Zoro said as he grabbed one of his weights.

Sanji's happy love look disappeared and he glared at the swordsman. Then a thought struck him. "Hey Zoro, do me a favor."

Zoro glanced at him with a lazy look. "Huh?"

"When you get the chance, can you sharpen my good knives?"

"Uh, why should I?"

"I didn't say you had too, I asked," Sanji said getting a bit annoyed. He grumbled, feeling a headache coming on and shook his head. "Never mind I better get on watch."

Zoro raised a brow. _That was odd. _He thought to himself and scratched the back of his head. He watched as Sanji started to climb the stairs to the crows nest and sighed. "Maybe a little latter I will," he said and went back to weight lifting.

"Zoro," Nami called, making her way over to the swordsman.

Zoro turned to her with a frown. "What?"

Before Nami could answer something fell from the sky and landed hard on the deck, making a large bang; causing Nami to scream. Both Nami and Zoro's eyes widened when they seen what it was. Usopp and Luffy both turned in Zoro's direction to see what the commotion was about. Usopp fell backwards as Luffy knocked him over quickly running over to His Nakama. Robin quickly went into defiance mode until she realized what was going on.

"Sensei," Robin screamed, calling for Chopper's help.

"SANJI-KUN!" "SANJI!" Nami, Usopp and Luffy screamed together.

There lying on the ground coughing and gagging, and throwing up. His eye was wide and pain was running though his chest. After another gag and harsh cough Sanji passed out cold.

**To Be Continuing… **


	4. The Food Burns

**Authors Note: **Here is another Chapter. I decided to finish this a bit early than I originally planned. 

I also want to add that I am doing the Sanji lollipop gage for this chapter but I assure you he will be back too smoking.

Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I _do _not own One Piece or any of the charters in this story.

Chapter 4

The Food Burns

Sanji couldn't breath. He tried and tried but nothing happened. All he did was gage and throw up. His lips were turning blue as he started to choke, his eyes roiling in the back of his head.

Zoro and Nami rushed to Sanji's side. "He's not breathing!" Zoro shouted, turning the cook on his back. "Nami check for a heart beet. Someone get Chopper NOW!"

Everyone did as they were told. Robin quickly rushed towered the bathroom to gather Chopper. Nami pressed her head against Sanji's chest and confirmed she heard his heart.

"It'd beating but struggling," she said in a rushed voice.

Zoro shook his head. "Oi, Cook? Cook, can you hear me?" Not getting a response Zoro cursed and tilt Sanji's head back and pinched the bridge of his nose and opened his mouth. Zoro's lips touched Sanji's and he blew in, making air go threw Sanji's longs.

"What's wrong with Sanji?" Chopper asked as he and Robin came rushing over.

"We don't know he fell from the crow's nest gagging and throwing up. He stopped breathing, but has a small heart beet," Usopp explained.

Luffy ran over to Chopper and shook him. "What's wrong with him Chopper? Fix him!"

Chopper nodded and took out what he needed and ran over besides Zoro. "Zoro is he breathing yet?"

Zoro took in a deep breath and shook his head. "Oi, Cook, Cook if you can hear me move something!"

There was nothing. He singled for Nami to check his heart and he once again breathed into the cook's mouth.

"Still beating!"

Chopper nodded and knelt down next to Zoro, checking his heart and lungs. His eye's widened. "It sounds like he has water or something in his lungs! Zoro keep doing what you're doing if you can, while I take out the liquid from his lungs."

Zoro nodded and continued as constructed. Usopp and Nami were hugging one another full of tears. Robin was watching with a worried look on her face and behind everyone as Luffy just watched in silence.

After a whole five minutes of the agony and waiting Sanji finally took in a deep breath and turned to his knees, vomiting and gagging. He grabbed the closest person's knee and chocked as he spoke. "It hurts…, Chopper. My chest hurts," he coughed again and rested his head onto Zoro's knee.

"Don't worry Sanji; I'm going to help you. Zoro carry him to the galley, hurry!"

Without hesitation Zoro lift Sanji with gentle care and ease bridle style and hurried over to the galley. Gently Zoro laid him down on the small mattress Chopper often used for his patents. "Don't worry Sanji, Choppers going to help you."

Sanji however didn't respond, only groaned in pain and held tightly on his chest. This worried Zoro even more. He had never seen the cook in this much pain, and wondered how he got this way in the first place. Whatever it was he was going to kill it.

"Chopper," he called out and turned to see the little doctor, running over as fast as he could.

"Zoro do you know anything that could of caused this?" Chopper asked as he inserted a sensitive into Sanji to help him relax.

Zoro thought about it, and bit his lips. "I think he got bit by a bug, when we were in the forest. It was on his hip…, I don't know though."

"Show me ware even if you have to remove his pants."

Zoro nodded, and untucked Sanji's shirt and removing the belt, sliding the pants down throwing them to the side, gently sliding his boxers down part way showing were the bug was. What they discovered was a large orange mark with purple lines.

"He's been poisoned by a Poto betel. The poison always goes straight to the lungs, and with Sanji being a smoker can make it worse. I'm going to need to operate and give him something. But don't worry he'll be fine, he'll just throw up for most of the day and night. He also won't be able to smoke for a while either," Chopper explained.

Zoro nodded and glanced at Luffy who was the only other person in the room. Need any help, Chopper?" Luffy asked.

Chopper shook his head. "No I'll be fine, though if I do I'll ask Nami or Robin."

"Then you know what you have to do, make our Nakama better!"

Chopper nodded and shooed Zoro and Luffy out of the room. The two quickly obeyed. Zoro stood a second longer and glanced at the blond on the mattress. He frowned and fallowed his captain.

****

An hour has passed since then and everyone was uneasy. There was still no word from Chopper on how the cook was doing and Luffy was going mad. Not just from worry, but for the need of food. Usually Sanji would have made a small snack for everyone by now along with refreshing drinks. That wasn't going to happen today and Luffy was trying his best to hold back on his hunger.

Nami took over watch for everyone so there wasn't any arguing. She didn't know why but something told her to let Zoro off the hook and do his own thing. Robin had agreed with her saying it was best. Robin had added that she felt Zoro may believe some of this was his fault. Nami understood.

Usopp kept busy in his workshop working on some of his inventions, while Zoro was sitting not too far away, sharpening Sanji's kitchen knives. Just outside Luffy and Robin were sitting, and waiting. Robin was trying to keep the rubber man from going crazy by playing a bored game with him. It wasn't working to well.

"Ahh, Robin this game is boring!" Luffy wined.

Robin chuckled as she made her next move. "Would you like to do something else then, Captain?"

"I want to EAT! ZORO! MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT!"

Zoro sighed when he heard his captain's cries and placed the kitchen knife back where it belongs. "Oi, Usopp, know how to cook anything?"

Usopp blinked and glanced at Zoro. He smiled and stood up, pointing his thumb at his chest with a proud smile. "You are looking at one of the great cooks of the East Blue. Chef Usopp! I'm not as good as Sanji of course."

Zoro smiled and nodded. "Then make something for our captain. I'll go and help Robin with controlling him."

"Yosh! Good luck."

"Yeah, I may need it," Zoro said with a grin and walked out.

Just as Zoro left the kitchen the room to the galley door opened and Chopper walked out looking tired and a bit out of it. "Chopper?"

"CHOPPER!" Luffy shouted a smile on his face. "How's Sanji?"

Chopper smiled which brought relief to the others. Hearing Luffy's yells both Nami and Usopp came running toward group.

"He's going to be okay. But it's going to be a rough night for him. He's going to be spending it in some pain and vomiting," Chopper explained.

Zoro grinned. "Knew the Cook would be all right, can we see him or is the idiot sleeping?"

Chopper shook his head. "Yeah, we can see him though he may not be able to talk, and if you can't stand vomit I suggest staying out."

Luffy smiled. "Yosh! Let's go," he said and was the first one to run in fallowed by Zoro then Robin. Usopp and Nami waited by the door.

Sanji would gage, bringing his bucket up vomiting his guts out inside of it. Luffy bounced in with Zoro, the rubber boy laughing and making his way to Sanji's bed.

"Sanji!" he laughed.

"Hey, Cook."

Sanji took in a deep breath and glanced at them. His eyes narrowed in anger and he coughed again quickly grabbing his pale. Once finished with another round of vomiting he swallowed hard and looked at Luffy then to Zoro. "G-get Out," he demanded.

Everyone's smiling faces faded when they heard Sanji's words. Zoro's grin disappeared and he moved closer to the cook. "Oi, Cook, were just seeing how you were doing."

"I said get out," Sanji said, grabbing a hair brush and chucking it at the swordsman's head.

Zoro quickly dodged it and glared at the cook. "Oi, wha-" he started to say but an arm grabbed his shoulder. He turned and stared at Luffy with a frown. His captain had a serious look on his face and was staring at the floor. He shook his head no and Zoro grunted and turned away.

"Zoro, leave him go. Sanji we understand just get better," with that Luffy left the room along with Zoro who glanced once more at the gagging cook.

Robin frowned, closing her eyes as a hand came out and started to rub at Sanji's bare back. "We'll be right out side if you need us Cook-san," she said offering a smile and walked out, though the hand remained a moment longer before it too disappeared.

Usopp gulped. "Sanji, I will make sure no one comes in to bother you!"

"Get better Sanji-kun!" Nami said with a smile, surpassing the need to vomit herself as she watched Sanji wrench into the bucket and fallowed Usopp out of the room.

Sanji took in another deep breath and laid his head down, covering his forehead with a hand. He felt tears threaten to escape but held them back. "Fuck," he cursed, sitting up and gagging once again. Chopper quickly ran back into the room once everyone left.

"Sanji, are you all right? Would you like some pain meds?"

"Ch-Chopper, how long is th-this going to last?

Chopper frowned. "I told you, it may last the night. You just have to relax. Do you need anything?"

Chopper waited for Sanji to finish vomiting and handed him a hanky for his mouth. "Thanks. No just keep Luffy and Zoro out especially Zoro. I don't want them to see me…, not like this."

Chopper nodded. "Okay; don't worry I won't let anyone in unless you give the OK. Just try and get some sleep," he said and inserted a sensitive into Sanji's right arm.

*~}{~*

Later that night after everyone went to bed and after Chopper checked on Sanji one last time, Zoro left the crows nest. He knew Sanji didn't want him seeing him when he was sick like this, and Luffy forbid it but he didn't care. Something in him ached to see Sanji to make sure the cook was Ok. It was driving him nuts.

Slowly he made his way down to the small area in the galley that Chopper called his infirmary. He frowned when he seen the cook laying there back toward him on the little mattress. The cook was breathing heavily and Zoro could tell he was in pain from all the vomiting he did.

Zoro didn't hesitate to make his way over to the cook and knelt down besides him. He glanced at him and noticed that Sanji was half asleep. Frowning Zoro brought the cold cloth over the cook's forehead and dabbed gently, feeling the cook move into the touch. He rested the towel on his forehead and ran a hand down his bare back taking the blanket and covering him.

"Hope to see you in the kitchen tomorrow, shit-Cook," Zoro said, standing to his feet and making his way to the door. He glanced once more at Sanji before leaving. "That was a bit harder than I thought."

*~}{~*

Sanji awoke the next morning feeling a lot better. The only problem he had a massive sore throat and could barley talk. Chopper had checked him over as soon as he noticed the cook was awake and confirmed he would have to stay away from his cigarettes for a while and take some pills.

"How long is a while?" Sanji said just barley over a whisper

"It shouldn't be more than a week, knowing you Sanji. With a normal person it would be a good month or two. I also wouldn't talk so much it will hurt your throat more."

Sanji nodded, and handed Chopper his pack of cigarettes. "I got five other packs in my trunk. You have anything I can use instead of a cigarette?"

Chopper blinked, but quickly understood and smiled. "Yes! I have lollipops!"

"A lollipop?"

****

Sanji stood in the middle of the kitchen with an angry look on his face. The place was a mess. Who ever used _his _Kitchen last did not clean up after themselves. Boy was he going to kill who ever it was. _Unless it was one of the beautiful ladies, then I'll be happy to clean up for them. _He thought with a large smile and heart shaped eyes.

Shaking his head Sanji reminded himself about his kitchen and stormed out, murder written all over his face. "Oi…," Sanji cursed under his breath. He forgot his voice wasn't working to well due to all the hacking and throwing up he did the previous night. He grumbled in frustration and searched the deck for someone who can help. "Nami-San," he said horse like and made his way over to the Navigator with a large smile and a heart shaped eye.

Nami was sitting on the deck by the sun table reading the morning paper when she noticed Sanji walking over to her; she smiled and was glad he was feeling better. "Hey, Sanji-kun, do you need something?"

Sanji nodded. "Pen, paper?"

Hearing Sanji's voice she understood and handed him several pieces of paper and a pen. "That will be 100 berries."

Sanji nodded, and started to writ something down then showed it to the navigator.

"You look beautiful this morning' Ah thank Sanji-Kun," she said and waited for him to writ something else down. "'Who cooked the food last night?' Oh that was Usopp and Zoro," she said blinking a few times watching as Sanji wrote a little more. "'Thank you.' Oh you're welcome Sanji-kun."

Sanji bowed to her and waved a hand as he made his way over to the two other men on the ship.

Usopp was minding his own business fixing a part on Zoro's shelf when a shadow covered his light. The sharpshooter raised his head and waved a hand. "Oi, you're in my light, move."

Sanji did not move, and glared at the back of Usopp's head. Usopp cold feel chills run up his spine and slowly turned around to see long legs dressed in black pants. He gulped and watched as the right leg rose into the air and slammed down onto his face.

Usopp fell backwards from the impact his face bruised and swollen. He laid there for a moment but quickly shook the pain off and jumped to his feet. "Oi, Sanji what was that for? Are you trying to kill me?"

Sanji only glared and pointed to the kitchen. Usopp blinked and stared at Sanji, then to where he was pointing to. "You want me to go to the kitchen?" Watching Sanji nod he shrugged and did as told.

Sanji watched as Usopp left for the kitchen and frowned, reaching into his jacket he took out one of the lollipops Chopper gave him and brought it to his lips, taking it into his mouth with his tongue. Sanji then turned to where he seen the swordsman, lifting weights on the other side of the ship. Slowly he made his way over to the green haired man, glaring.

Like Usopp, Zoro also had his back turned to Sanji. Unlike Usopp however he knew who was coming by the sound of there steps. He grinned. "Need something Aho-Cook?"

Sanji's eyebrow forward and he reached out and grabbed the swordsman by his ear and tugged, pulling him toward the kitchen.

"Oi, Oi! What the hell are you doing, shit-Cook?" Zoro complained, until he was pushed into the kitchen.

Both Usopp and Zoro gave Sanji questionable looks, wondering what the hell their cook was up to. Sanji however glared at them with daggers, then stared at the large mess in his kitchen. He pointed to Usopp then to the dishes, and then pointed to Zoro and to the mop.

Zoro and Usopp stared at one another then to Sanji. When Sanji folded his arms over his chest and raised a foot they glanced around. Only then did Zoro notices the mess.

"Usopp what the hell did you do?"

"ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED IF I COULD COOK"

"YOU WERE THE ONE PROUD TO DO IT! 'I'm one of the best chefs in the east blue' I believe those were your words!"

"Ye-yeah well you should know I was just joking."

"You still cooked lunch and dinner! This is you're mess!"

Sanji shook his head, rubbing his forehead with frustration. He raised a leg and kicked both of his crew mates in the head, and once again pointed at the dishes and the mop. He glared at the both of them taking out the lollipop from his lips in slow motion. Zoro couldn't help but stair.

"Now. Clean. Or I'll get Nami-san," he said horse like, and coughed a bit. He raised his right hand and pointed his index finger into the air then to the clock. Indicating they only had one hour to clean the kitchen. Taking his lollipop he put it back into his mouth and left the room.

Zoro watched as Sanji left then glared at Usopp. "You were supposed to clean the mess AFTER we ate. Sanji does it all the time, no reason you can't," he said, grabbing the broom and began to sweep.

A sweat drop formed at the back of Usopp's head and he sighed. "Sorry, but YOU only told me to cook, so that's what I did," he said and made his way over to the dishes and started the running water.

Back out on deck, Sanji made his way over to the side of ship and leaned against the wall, looking out to sea. He smiled as a refreshing breeze passed, brushing through his hair. He was glad he wasn't throwing up anymore and that most of the pain was gone.

Last night was torture for him, and he hoped to never have to go through something like that ever again. Not to mention it was embarrassing for Luffy and Zoro to see him like that. He hated it most that Zoro did. He knew Luffy would just laugh it off and never speak of it, but Zoro was another story. He knew Zoro would make fun of him for it.

""Need, something Aho-Cook?" He said that to mock me and he knows it, damn bastard," Sanji cursed and pulled the lollipop out form his mouth. He stared at it for a moment before, putting it back and sighed. "Probably, thinks I'm real week now…."

****

"Damn shit-cook. Don't know why I have to do this anyway," Zoro mumbled as he cleaned off the last bit of food off the wall. The hour was almost up and he knew Sanji would be in any moment. He turned to see Usopp had finally finished washing the last dish, and had put it way.

"There, good as new. That was hard, I wonder how Sanji does it by himself all the time," Usopp said with a smile.

"He's use to it, though maybe we should help more often," Zoro said and rubbed at the back of his neck. He glanced around and nodded in approval. The kitchen was spotless clean, just the way Sanji liked it. "Then again, he usually doesn't let the kitchen get _that _messy."

Just then the door to the kitchen opened and Sanji walked in. He glared at both Usopp and Zoro and waved his hands indicating for the two to get out of the way. Both Zoro and Usopp looked at one another and stepped out of the way so Sanji could get a good look around. He grinned, and nodded in approval. "Good, get out," Sanji choked out, and coughed lightly.

"Aye, Aye sir!" Usopp said and happily left the kitchen.

Zoro took his time putting the mop back and smiled at the cook. He couldn't help but linger around a bit, seeing the cook looking better and not the way he was yesterday. Zoro didn't know why but he was happy about it. It really did scare him err worry him the way seen Sanji just the night before. Then he noticed Sanji staring at him, with that childish lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

"So, what's with the pop?"

"Mind your business," Sanji said horse like, going over to his fridge.

Zoro tilt his head. "Your throat hurt," Zoro then asked bit worried.

Sanji turned and glared at him. "Get out."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just wondering how you were," Zoro said moving closer toward Sanji.

Sanji flashed him another glare. "You think I'm week," Sanji coughed.

Zoro's eyes widened at Sanji's words. "No, Sanji…."

"Shut, up, you do, how someone so strong can get sick' that's what you were thinking," Sanji said, turning away from the swordsman as he coughed and washed his hands in the sink.

"Sanji, that's not true. I've been worried about you all damn night."

Sanji let out a bitter horse like laugh. "Yeah, Marimo and Luffy doesn't eat meat any more. Stop making me speak and get out of my kitchen. You're the last person I want to see right now."

Zoro was a bit hurt, and taken back by Sanji's words. _ That was why he didn't want Luffy or me in the room. _"Sanji, look I don't think your week. I never did, I was only worried about you, ok?"

Sanji shook his head, he didn't expect the swordsman to say something like that, but he couldn't believe it. Zoro had never showed he cared before, well besides the morning after they had…, done the thing, but that was something different. That was because Zoro had caused the small pain in his back side.

"Just get out."

Zoro sighed. "Fine," he said and turned to the door. He glanced once more at Sanji as the cook started to cut up the fish and frowned. "Glad your feeling better," he said and slammed the door behind him.

Sanji sighed, sitting down at the table and hiding his face in his hands. He felt bad for yelling at Zoro. He wasn't sure if the Swordsman was telling the truth or not, but part of him knew he was. Sanji couldn't help it though, and knew it was because he still wasn't feeling the greatest. He felt more irritable and tired and thought about going to apologize to Zoro.

"Maybe I'll wait until after breakfast. If I delay any longer I know Luffy will be gnawing on Chopper soon," he said softly to himself and got back to his feet, moving over toward the counter and continued to work on his fish.

****

Later that afternoon Sanji still hadn't apologized to Zoro and it was already after Lunch. It wasn't that Sanji didn't want to; it was that each time he tried to get close to the Swordsman he seemed to disappear as if trying to avoid the cook. Sanji knew it was his own fault of course, but still continued to try.

It was then when Sanji found Zoro sleeping under the mast that he decided to approach him, when Luffy called his name. Sanji cursed under his breath and turned to his caption.

"Sanji, where is my sack! You know I like a snack before dinner!" The caption demanded jumping over toward his cook.

Sanji frowned and slapped his forehead. He couldn't talk at the moment so he couldn't tell Luffy no or to wait and sighed. He then took out the piece of paper Nami had gave him and started to write something down.

Luffy watched with a confused look on his face as Sanji started to writ, and then when the paper was handed it to him he started to read. "-What do you want? - But Sanji I told you what I wanted! I want my snack!"

Sanji only slapped his forehead and sighed in frustration. He should of known to add 'to eat' at the end of the sentence. Shaking his head, Sanji gave Luffy thumbs up and made his way toward the kitchen.

Luffy laughed with joy and clapped his hands. "Whoo, finally!" he shouted and turned to Zoro. "Hey, Zoro! Sanji is making us some snacks!"

Zoro opened his eyes and yawned loudly before glancing at his caption. "Huh? Oh that's nice Luffy," he said and closed his eyes once more.

Luffy frowned. "Ah, Zoro your no fun," he said and walked away yelling for Chopper and Usopp.

Zoro opened his right eye and watched as Luffy walked away and frowned. He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the sky. His mind was still on the conversation he had with the cook earlier. He had asked Chopper about the way Sanji may behave, if he would be more…, aggressive or angry. Chopper said he might be that he wasn't allowed to smoke. Chopper had also said to stay clear from fighting with him, since he may take things too seriously. That Sanji's behavior may be due to withdrawal.

So Zoro decided to stay clear from the cook as much as possible. He didn't want to make things worse by staring fights or something along the lines. All he wanted was Sanji to be his normal self again, so things could go back the way they use to be. Well if he was completely honest with himself he wanted things to go how they were with each other right before Sanji got sick; when they were back on that island and in front of the camp fire.

It was strange. That whole day had been a bit weird. Throughout the day he and the cook did less fighting and more getting along. Sanji had even apologized for hitting him. Okay, so it was also for the kiss they shared but it was still an apology. Not to mention a slap in the face was all he got, and not some kick in the head. Then the conversation they shared in front of the camp fire was friendly and well comforting.

Thinking about it, Zoro really hoped they could do something like that again. It was nice and for some reason Zoro liked being close to the cook. Even so he knew he would have to wait for Sanji to fell 100% better before that would happen. And he decided that waiting would be worth it.

Smiling, Zoro closed his eyes and fell right back to sleep.

**To Be Continued. **


	5. Useing The Blade

**Authors Note: **Okay here it is another update. I really am loving this story. Don't worry I'm going to add a bit more drama to the story after this chapter. I figure the Straw Hats can use a good fight seen soon and a main boss. I have a few things in mind.

This chapter is more about Zoro and Sanji and their relationship. It's the beginning but you can count on more hurt and comfort issues later on in the story. Right now I thought I'd do a bit of fluff before the storm, know what I mean?

Well I hope you enjoy.

Thank you to everyone who have read and reviewed my story so far! Thank you very much! Please keep the reviews coming!

One more thing; I hope to have the next update within 7-9 days.

**Disclaimer: **I _do _not own One Piece or any of the charters in this story.

Chapter 5

Using the blade

A week has passed and Sanji was back to his normal health. Things between Sanji and Zoro still haven't changed much. Sanji had apologized to Zoro of course, but even so things seemed to be the same. Now Zoro was spending even less time in the kitchen than he did just a week earlier.

Zoro sat in the crow's nest on look out, staring out into the sea but wasn't paying attention. His mind was wondering off to different things, like training, and MiHawk, but strangely he was also thinking of Sanji. Sanji just wouldn't go away. The blond was like a throne in his side that was in too deep to claw at.

He tried to go to sleep but it wasn't working. Each time he would close his eyes a picture of the blond and his smiling face would pop up. His hair glowing from the light of fire made him look so beautiful if Zoro didn't know better he would second guess if Sanji was a man. However he did know better and knew from his own eyes that Sanji was indeed a man. He was a beautiful man but he was indeed a man.

Zoro sighed and without realizing it started to pull a string on his shirt making a small hole in the seam. He didn't know why he was having these thoughts about Sanji, and why he couldn't stop thinking about the night at the camp out. It was driving him crazy.

_I need to talk to him. _Zoro thought. _I need to get this over with. I know we said we wouldn't talk about it, but this is getting crazy. _He thought a look of determination planet on his face.

*****

Lunch was almost ready. Sanji was now just putting on the finishing touches. All he had to do was add a little bit of garlic to the ramen and set the table. "There we go, not to set the table and I can call the lovely ladies in and the idiots," he said happily as he grabbed a few bowls and plates and started to place them in the right spot on the table.

After the table was set and the food was done Sanji strolled over to the door and called out to everyone. "Nami-Swan Robin-Chwan lunch is ready. All the other idiots on this ship lunch," he said, holding the door for both Nami and Robin closing it again just as Luffy was about to spring in. instead the rubber boy smacked face first into the door.

One by one (once Luffy got back to his feet) the boys stepped into the kitchen and took their place. Zoro was the last one to enter, taking one of the last two seats available. He watched as Sanji served the food then sat down across from the swordsman. Zoro frowned and stared at the cook for a moment before glancing down at his bowl.

_How am I going to talk to him with everyone always around? _He thought as he picked up his chopsticks. _Maybe I should wait until we reach the next island. But that could also be another couple of weeks…. _He took a bite of his food, chewing the beef slowly as he thought about what to do.

"Everyone, Now that we are all here and gathered I would like to inform you all that we will be reaching the next island sometime tomorrow," Nami said, looking at each and every one of the boys.

Zoro glanced at her. That was the answer he was waiting for and smiled. But his smile faded when he noticed the odd smile on Robin's face. Both girls shared the same one and he couldn't help but wonder what it was about. _There up to something…._

"What kind of island is it this time, Nami?" Luffy asked after swallowing the last bit of his food.

Nami and Robin shared glances and they both chuckled. "Well, Robin said she has been to this island once before a while ago. She said it is an interesting island, But they don't welcome pirates."

"What, why not?" Usopp asked.

"They have been attacked so many times that the marines had to create a base there several years earlier. The Island is called Badluck Island," Robin explained.

"Then why are we going there?" Usopp complained.

"That sounds scary!" cried Chopper.

"Because we need supplies, we are almost out of food," she said and sighed. "So tonight we are going to have to disguise the ship and tomorrow ourselves. Well, five of you will have too disguised yourself. Usopp and I will be fine; however the marines know what to look for when searching for our group. Robin and I had discussed it and decided who will be getting a costume and how the ship will look."

"Okay, I understand why Luffy, Robin, and I have to be disguised but why does Chopper and the Cook have to be as well," Zoro asked, stabbing Luffy's hand with his fork.

Robin and Nami both grew large smiles. "Because, Badluck Island is a 'family' island, the more we all look like a 'family' the better," Robin said with a chuckle.

"Yes, and since Chopper is so small he can be easily be mistaken for a child or young baby. As for Sanji-kun…," Nami's smile grew even more evil. "Well, you'll find out tomorrow when Robin and I have everything together. As for tonight, were going to need to work on Mary's costume."

"Wha! Merry is going to have a costume too!?" Luffy Laughed. "So cool!"

"Yes, Usopp we'll need your help. I have a design for our family flag. Luffy, Robin will be wearing your hat tomorrow is that ok?"

"Hat?" Luffy said touching his precious hat. "Okay, but I want it back!"

"Don't worry captain-san; I'll take good care of it. Hat-san will also be wherein a costume," Robin assured Luffy with a friendly smile.

"It's like its Halloween," Zoro mumbled and continued to eat his food.

Sanji however was dancing in his seat with harts in his eyes. "~MELORNI!~ I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO!"

Zoro rolled his eyes at Sanji's little display and went back to his food.

*~}{~*

Later that night Sanji and Zoro were both standing on the mass on each side tying up a cover to hide the main sail. Sanji pulled on his side of the ropes and cross over until he and Zoro were both standing in the middle. "Got it Marimo?" he said over heavy winds as rain started to fall.

"Yeah, want to tie them together, Cook?" Zoro asked, handing Sanji his half of the ropes.

"Sure, sure," Sanji said, taking the offered rope and started to knot them together, tying it so the cover draped down over the sail to connect them as one. "There."

Zoro grinned and held out a hand to help the cook back to his feet. Both nearly slipping off as the rain started to get harder. Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand and held onto the mast, keeping them up straight.

"Shit," Sanji cursed and peered down below. "Nami-San, is this going to be a bad storm?"

"Yes! We are heading into a hurricane! Get down here NOW!"

Zoro and Sanji both glanced at one another and without another word both started to make their way down the mass. Zoro nearly slipped on his way down but was quickly caught by Sanji; the cook taking a firm hold of his wrist.

"I can't take my eyes off you for a second, shitty-swordsman."

"Cha I don't need your help," Zoro said and grinned.

By the time they got down there they were soaked to the bone. Nami had Luffy, Chopper and Usopp doing all of her orders and quickly started to bark orders to Zoro and Sanji as well.

By the time the storm calmed it was four thirty in the morning. Sanji and Zoro were the only two who were still awake and out on deck. Sanji was cleaning some of the spilt Coco While Zoro was putting together his weights. Neither of them had said a word to one another since the storm had started.

"Um, are you going to bed when you're done?" Zoro said after he finished putting the last dumb bell onto his shelf.

Sanji shook his head. "No, going to take a shower. I'm not going to bed tonight, no point."

Zoro nodded. "Ah, I guess because you'll be making breakfast soon, huh?"

Sanji nodded as he stood up straight a broken glass in his hand. "Yeah, you have watch?"

Zoro nodded. He noticed how things seemed a bit awkward between them and wondered if this was a good time to talk to the blond or not. "Yes, since Usopp went off to bed…."

Sanji chuckled. "Just wake him up; he should know it's his watch."

"Nah, its fine, I got enough sleep earlier. Nami said we should be all right though since we have that weird flag up and the main sail is covered."

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, well I'm going for a shower. See you at breakfast." With that Sanji walked away, leaving Zoro with a smile.

Zoro waved a hand and glared at the crow's nest before climbing his way up the ladder.

****

Later that morning Zoro was being forced down by hundredths of hands while Robin put fake dye in his hair; turning it black. He was starting to wonder how he was forced into this in the first place. He also wanted to know what Nami was doing with the cook in her bedroom.

As soon as breakfast was over Robin and Nami took little time gathering Luffy, Chopper, Sanji and himself and started dressing them into their costumes. Luffy and Sanji were all for it; wanting and willing to wear their costumes. Chopper was easy too, Robin simply gave him candy and he let Nami put the weird blanket toga thing on him.

Zoro however wasn't budging. He wouldn't let Nami near him when he heard she was going to dye his hair. And so there he was trapped and pinned down by Robin's hands getting his hair done. Leaving Nami to tend to the cook and she took him downstairs, saying something about his costume being a surprise.

Zoro could only wonder what it was and knowing Nami it could be anything. He couldn't help but feel bad for the cook. Zoro knew Sanji was in trouble he could be wearing a dipper and wouldn't care because Nami was the one who told him to do it.

Suddenly all the hands which were pinning Zoro down disappeared and Robin pulled away letting Zoro go free. "There you go, Swordsman-san. Why don't you put on the outfit Navigator-san picked out for you and you will be all set," she said with an innocent smile.

Zoro glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do," he said, but none the less grabbed the clothing and went to change.

****

Sanji blinked and stared at his reflection in the mirror and he did not like what he seen. "Nami-san…, I can't wear this," he said softly touching his hair gently.

Nami sighed and shook her head. She thought for a second then turned to Sanji and brought an arm around his waist. "Please, Sanji-kun for me?"

Sanji's eye widened in a heart shape and he spun around quickly, taking Nami's hands in his and stared down at her with a smile. "But of course, anything for you, my angle."

Nami smiled. "Thank you Sanji-Kun. You also agree to do the other thing we talked about right?"

Sanji blinked, and frowned. "Ah, Nami-san about that…," he stopped short when Nami leaned in closer and the heart appeared back into his eye.

"Don't worry Sanji-kun it will only be for a short time," she paused and leaned in closer whispering into his ear. "Besides if you agree to do this, you can take me on a date."

Smoke blew out of Sanji's nose and ears, as the heart in his eye grew larger and he started to drool. "YYYEEEEEES NAMI-SWAN! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD AND TAKE YOU ON THE BEST DATE EVER!!"

Nami rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't ruin your costume and let's go," she said and left the room without another word.

Once Sanji made his way out of the girl's room he stopped just behind the door and glanced out to look at everyone. Everyone was dressed different and in their costumes. He didn't even recognize Luffy at first. His captain was wearing brown trousers a long with a white button down long sleeved shirt, a fake mustache and his hair was jelled down and combed to the side.

_Nami-san and Robin-Chan really cleaned him good. _He thought as he look around and glanced at Usopp who was wearing something similar only had suspenders holding his pants up and his hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Chopper was wrapped in blankets from head to toe. _I guess he's going to be someone's baby…. _He chuckled at the thought and took a good look at Robin and Nami and smiled.

Both girls were wearing similar flowered sun dresses. Robin's was white with purple flowers and Nami was orange with yellow. Both were wearing matching colored high heels and white and orange gloves. Robin was wearing Luffy's hat which was laced with flowers around it. _Beautiful, as always. _He thought and glanced around for Zoro when he noticed the swordsman walking out of the kitchen and couldn't believe his eyes.

Zoro was wearing Black trousers and a brown button down long sleeved shirt, and had black hair. He was missing two of his swords which Luffy and Usopp held and only carried wadou on his side. The only thing that remained the same was the earrings. Sanji couldn't help but think that Zoro looked good.

"Sanji-Kun! Get out here all ready and show everyone your costume," Nami commanded.

"YES NAMI-SWAN!"

When hearing Sanji's name Zoro glanced over to the girls bunk room and watched as the blond cook stepped out. His eyes widened when he seen what the cook was wearing and wasn't sure what to say or do.

Sanji walked out of the room, wearing a sky blue laced dress that went just down passed his knees. His legs were shaven (or waxed Zoro wasn't sure) and wore white high heeled shoes. Long blond curly hair went just past his shoulders was pushed back by a white headband, only a curl of bangs covered his left eye. White gloves covered his hands. He was wearing light makeup and fake eyelashes. Sanji truly looked like a girl, and a beautiful one at that. He even had the right curves.

Everyone was silent as they watched Sanji exit the room. Even Luffy couldn't believe his eyes. And it was the rubber boy himself who spoke first.

"WHA! WHO IS THAT? IS IT SANJI?" he shouted and ran over to the blond checking him out from left to right. "Who is this Nami?"

"It's Sanji-kun," Nami said with a proud smile.

Luffy's eyes bulged out wider. "HOLY CRAP! SANJI WHEN DID YOU GROW BOOBS! WERE YOU ALWAYS A GIRL?"

Sanji closed his eye and a raised his right leg kicking Luffy's face in and sending him flying toward Usopp. "I'm not a girl! Nami-san asked me to wear this…."

Usopp laughed. "You really would do anything a girl told you to wouldn't you, Sanji? I got to admit you do look pretty though. Almost prettier than Nami or Robin."

Sanji gave him a death glare then and Usopp backed away slowly. Sanji then turned back to Nami and smiled. "I think Nami-san did a great Job!"

"You would," Zoro said walking over toward the cook and grabbing the bottom part of his dress. "Did you really shave your legs?"

Sanji slapped his hand away and glared. "Wouldn't you want to know," he said, eyeing Zoro with a grin.

Zoro blushed and looked away. "So when are we reaching this island?"

Nami smiled. "We should be getting there any moment. Before we do, I have to explain to everyone who are 'families' are; as in our husbands and wives."

"~Melorni~ I'll be Nami-Swan's husband!" Sanji said, turning to Nami with a large smile and once again a heart shaped eye.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Sanji-kun, we talked about this. I dressed you as a woman because you are one of the 'wives' you are married to Zoro for the next four days. I will be with Usopp and Luffy, Robin and Chopper will be a family too."

Zoro blinked. "I don't want to," he said but couldn't stop staring at Sanji. _It won't be a good idea to stay close to this idiot when he is dressed like that._

The words hurt Sanji more than he realized and stared at Zoro with a frown but the frown quickly disappeared when he had remembered the reason why he was agreeing to this in the first place. "Ha, you have no choice, Marimo-kun. You're stuck with me. What Nami-san says goes."

"Relax swordsman-san it's only for when we register into a hotel. Once we get our separate rooms you are free to do as you wish," Robin said with her usual smile.

Zoro frowned and turned to Sanji. "Is it wise for men to share rooms with the woman though?"

Robin chuckled as Sanji glared at Zoro. "You asking for a fight?"

"No, I don't hit girls who are weaker than I am," Zoro said with a grin.

"Sanji-Kun, Zoro, don't start we are here. Zoro get ready to drop Anker," said Nami.

*~}{~*

Sanji pushed the door to the bedroom open and peered inside. He froze when he noticed there was only one bed in there, ignoring Zoro's pushes to let him pass.

"Come on _miss _did you loose your way?" Zoro said and grumbled.

"Uh, wait will ya," Sanji said absent mindedly playing with his dress.

"Oi, Mrs. Roronoa move!" Zoro said, pushing Sanji into the room. The blond tripped and fell onto his knees. Zoro chuckled. "Can't balance in those things, huh? Take them off."

Sanji glared at the swordsman, taking a shoe off and he tossed it at the other man's head, hitting him square in the forehead. "Jerk, I had said wait a minute."

"There was no reason to wait. All you were doing was playing with your dress and flashing me. That's not very nice…, or lady like," Zoro said, grinning and dropping Sanji's shoe.

Sanji blushed and removed the second shoe. "Shut up. Maybe I wanted to make your nose bleed," he said and stood up to his feet. "And don't call me Mrs. Roronoa again."

Zoro ignored him and for the first time noticed the room. "There's only one bed in here?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "You're slow. But yeah, there is only one bed in here. Nami-san said she got us two rooms with two beds and one room with one."

"Why?"

"Cheaper," Sanji answered and dropped his bag onto the bed. His hands shook slightly as he rummaged through the bag looking for a change of clothes. Biting down on his lower lip, he craved for a cigarette. Everything seemed awkward now, and he didn't want to look at Zoro. He and Zoro haven't shared a room together in over a month and he wondered how things were going to turn out. It kind of scared him, but at the same time he felt relived and didn't know why.

Zoro rubbed at the back of his neck and made his way over to the bathroom. He wasn't sure what to say and hoped he wasn't going to be forced to sleep on the floor. Things between him and Sanji were still really confusing. And he knew he wanted to talk to the cook about things but he wasn't sure if now was a good time. "You…, um should I sleep on the floor? I don't want to."

"Then why ask. You don't have to, I can sleep on the bottom of the bed or you can like we always do," Sanji said removing the wig from his head, letting his own hair fall freely. "Now get away from the bathroom. I'm taking a shower."

Zoro nodded. "All right," he said, moving out of the way and this time over to the bed. "I think I'll go to the bar downstairs then, get some drinks. When are you going to, um food shopping?"

Sanji made his way into the bathroom and took off his gloves and fake eye lash. He reached in the back to unzip his dress but couldn't reach it and sighed. "Fuck…, uh Nami-swan said not to until the night before we leave," he said and stepped out of the washroom and over to Zoro. A light blush was on his cheeks. "Can you unzip me?" he asked and turned around.

Zoro swallowed and he too blushed as he stared at Sanji's back. He nodded even though Sanji couldn't see him and hastily grabbed a hold of the zipper on Sanji's back. It was stuck. "Wait hold still…, it's not budging," he said and grabbed a hold of Sanji's shoulders with one hand as he tried to pull the zipper down with the other. "Shit."

"Hurry up will ya," Sanji was starting to get inpatient and feeling the swordsman so close was driving him up the wall.

"Wait, I'll try something else; relax," he said, bending onto his knees and grabbing the zipper with his teeth. Slowly the zipper came down and he could feel Sanji shiver from his touch.

Sanji held his breath as he felt Zoro's hand move to his back. He knew what he was doing and couldn't help but feel a bit turned on. Just then the door burst open as Luffy and Usopp walked in as Zoro was unzipping Sanji's dress with his mouth.

"Zoro, I don't think Sanji's dress is meant to be eaten," Luffy laughed.

Usopp's eyes were wide with shock at the intament position the cook and swordsman where in. "Uh, Luffy I think they want to be alone…."

Sanji's eyes widened and he pulled away from Zoro and ran into the bathroom without a word. Zoro however made his way over to Usopp and punched the sharpshooter on the side of the head. "The Zipper was stuck. I was helping him out of it."

Sweat started to bead from Usopp's forehead and he nodded. "Right, I knew that!"

"Hey, Zoro, Usopp and I are going to this restaurant want to join us? Chopper is going with Nami and Robin so it will just be us. If Sanji hurry's up he can come too, but Nami said he has to dress like a girl," Luffy said with a large smile.

"Hey, Cook you want to come and eat with us?" Zoro called out to Sanji from the bathroom door.

Sanji popped his head out. "No, bring me back something? I'm going for a nap after I shower."

Zoro nodded. "Yeah you do that," he said grabbing some berries from Sanji's bag. "Is anything fine?"

Sanji nodded and disappeared back into the bathroom.

*~}{~*

Sanji smiled to himself as he sat alone in the room. He was dressed comfortable in dark blue pajama's that had green writing on it saying: Kiss the cook. He was relaxing comfortably in the large bed two bottles of beer besides him and the food Zoro brought for him earlier.

Sanji had decided since he didn't have to go shopping for another two days he would take this day and get some rest. He damn well needed a brake after being sick for a week and hasn't been fully 100% himself until yesterday he knew it was a good idea. Not to mention this was the first time he slept in a bed in months.

Okay so later he had to share it with the swordsman but that wasn't so bad. If it got cold he could keep him warm. "Wait…, what am I thinking?" he said to himself and shook his head. "I sound like I want to share a bed with him…."

Sanji sighed. He knew this was going to be weird. Sharing a room with Zoro for the first time since that thing happened a month ago. It seemed to damn weird but at the same time Sanji liked the idea. Part of him did want to share a room with Zoro.

"Maybe we should talk about it…, and get it over with," he said quietly to himself as he stared at the book in his lap. He frowned. He was still confused about his feelings for the swordsman, but he knew talking to the other man would help. At least then he would understand how Zoro felt too.

Just then the bedroom door opened and the person he was just thinking about walked it. He smiled at the swordsman who smiled in return but a look of concern was shown in his eyes.

"You ok?" he asked as he made his way over toward the bed, putting down the bag he was holding.

"Yeah, I was just relaxing. Worried about me, Marimo?" Sanji said, grinning.

Zoro frowned. "Cha- of course not; why would I be?"

_Liar. _Sanji thought but smiled none the less. "Where were you, down at the bar?"

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, for a while until I got bored and decided to do a little exploring of the town, Robin was right it is a family place. The man who gave us the rooms asked where my 'wife' was and I told him you were pregnant and needed rest," Zoro grinned and waited for the kick that he was sure to come.

But to his surprise it never did. "Ah, what's in the bag?"

"What no kick?"

Sanji shook his head. "Too comfy."

Zoro smiled. "Well when I was just walking around I found a store that caught my eye. I got some new cleaning equipment for my swords and I also brought some treats home that are for you from the um hotel mangers wife. She said she enjoyed them when she was pregnant and thought you would like to try some. They also help with vomiting."

Sanji chuckled and took the bag into his hand and looked inside. "Ah, chocolates, they smell like blueberries."

"They taste like them too. I had one on the way up," Zoro said, and started to remove his boots.

Sanji smiled. "I'll try some later, but if you're going to share a bed with me, then you have to take a shower. You stink."

Zoro chuckled. "I was planning on it. Oh they have a T.V here. I can't remember the last time I seen one of those."

Sanji smiled. "The last time we shared a room, moss head. Nearly two months ago. There suppose to be a good movie on tonight at ten, want to watch is with me?"

Zoro smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Sanji beamed and picked his book up from his lap. "I mean we might as well act civil since we have to share the same room for the next couple of days."

Zoro nodded and made his way over to the bathroom. "Yeah, well I'll be back."

*****

Later that night as promised the two sat there together watching a movie. Zoro was enjoying his fifth bottle of booze while Sanji was enjoying those candies Zoro brought earlier. It was then as a commercial came on Zoro thought about talking to the blond. He wasn't sure if it was the best time since the two were clearly enjoying each other's company but he knew it had to be done and sooner the better.

_Should I wait until after the movie? Or should I wait until the morning? No maybe I should do it now…. _

"Sanji"

"Zoro"

The two started at the same time and both looked away. Sanji sighed, and shook his head. "You go ahead."

"No, you I can wait…," Zoro said, staring at the blond.

"Sure?"

Zoro nodded.

"Well…, I don't know," Sanji started to say, looking away from the other man and at his own legs. "I don't know how to say this. But lately I've been thinking and I think we need to talk."

Zoro stared in surprise. _Has he been thinking about the same thing I have? _He asked himself. "Talk, about what?"

Sanji sighed and glanced at Zoro but kept his gaze away from the other man's eyes. "About…, you know the thing."

Zoro had to hold back a chuckle. It was about the same thing he was thinking about but the cook had a different way of phrasing it. "About when we had sex?"

"Oi."

"What?" Zoro smiled.

Sanji glared and blushed. "Yeah, okay that. I want to talk about that."

Zoro chuckled. "Same here… for a while to be truthful. I mean ever since that what happened in that forest, maybe before it."

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, same here but I didn't openly admit it to myself that we needed to talk until after I got sick.

Zoro nodded and the two went silent for a moment and looked away from one another. Then Zoro decided to continue. "Sanji, what I really want to know, that's been bothering me since the day it happened… is did, I didn't…," he paused and stared at the cook.

Sanji stared back a bit confused. "What? Zoro we agreed to talk about it, so go ahead and say what you have to say."

Zoro nodded and stared at Sanji looking the cook in the eyes. "I didn't really hurt you did I? I mean I didn't…, it wasn't forced on you was it?"

Sanji could only stare at the swordsman when he heard the question then after a moment he laid a soft hand on Zoro's shoulder. "No, no it wasn't. From what I remember I strangely wanted what was happing. You didn't force a thing. If anything I'm the one who forced the first kiss…, then you took over, but no you didn't really hurt me or anything like that."

Zoro sighed in relief then smiled. "Okay, that was the main thing I was worried about. I mean I wasn't sure what to think…, you know?"

Sanji nodded. "You know, I would have understood if you came to me about that earlier. I guess that explains why you've been helping me out lately in the kitchen, huh?"

Zoro nodded. "Yeah kind of, I guess."

It went quiet once again after that, and Zoro watched Sanji form the corner of his eye. He knew the cook wanted to talk more about everything as did he; so he decided to wait for the cook to say something next.

"Um, so okay it's obvious that we're attracted to one another right," Sanji asked, glancing at Zoro but not directly looking at the other man, a light pink blush forming on his cheeks.

Zoro smiled. "Yeah, I realized that a while ago. It kind of showed when we shared that kiss in the woods two weeks ago."

Sanji nodded. "That's when I started thinking more on this whole situation. The easy part accepting that I was attracted to you…, the difficult part is understanding my feelings."

Zoro nodded and understood completely what the cook was saying. He too was feeling the same way.

"I mean, Okay, I can admit that there are feelings there I just don't know what," Sanji said, staring hard at his legs again tracing over each green letter over and over.

"I know what you mean, Sanji," Zoro said and smiled. "I feel the same way. I know I have some kind of feelings for you. Feelings that are a bit stronger than Nakama but I still don't know where to go by it. I mean we already had sex, and kissed once but I don't know what to do. And up until now I was scared to even think about it."

"Yeah, and I have feelings for Nami-san…, but maybe not as strong as they were before…. Don't tell her I said that."

Zoro laughed. "I won't. We don't want her heart broken now," he said and stared at Sanji. "So what do you suppose we do?"

Sanji stared back. "I don't know. I never did this before. Should we I don't know try and do something?"

"Have a relationship?" Zoro thought it was cute how nervous Sanji was being.

Sanji nodded.

Zoro smiled. "Kay, we can take it slow if you want, Sanji. I know we already had sex but that's ok."

Sanji nodded. "Okay, then maybe we can…, figure out our feelings and go from there."

Zoro smiled. "What happens happens."

"I'm still sleeping on the bottom of the bed," Sanji said now fully looking at Zoro.

Zoro nodded. "Fine."

Sanji sighed with relief. "I'm glad that's taken care of. Let's watch the rest of the movie, shall we?"

Zoro nodded, and scooted closer to his new blond boyfriend. "Yeah, then we can get some sleep… Mrs. Roronoa."

"Oi."

Zoro laughed and kissed the top of Sanji's head. It was a bold move, but Sanji didn't seem to mind and neither did he.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. A New Recipe

**Authors Note: **Late again I know. I am Sorry.

Thank you all for the reviews. I am glad everyone is enjoying the story, and I am glad everyone enjoyed Sanji in a dress. ^.^

This chapter is a tad short, but I think satisfying to say the least.

Yes Zoro and Sanji started their relationship, but will it last? I don't know, so I guess we all have to find out.

**Disclaimer: **I _do _not own One Piece or any of the charters in this story.

*~}{~*

Chapter 6

A New Recipe

****

That night Sanji was sleeping peacefully at the bottom of the bed next to Zoro's legs. Droll was rolling down and onto the side of Zoro's ankle as Sanji rested his cheek against Zoro's foot.

Feeling the wetness on his leg, Zoro grunted and kicked out, hitting the cook right in the jaw and off the bed. Sanji let out a soft wine and looked around confused. Zoro sat up quickly when he realized what he had done.

"Sanji"

"I'm Sorry," the cook said, not really sure what he was apologizing for as he sat back on the bed, looking around for his pillow.

Zoro frowned and took Sanji's hand into his. "No, it's my fault I didn't mean to kick you," he said, bringing Sanji over to him

"Oh, okay," the cook said obviously still half asleep as he rested his head on to Zoro's shoulder. "M'tired."

"Then let's lay back down, shit-cook," Zoro said, lying back onto his pillow, taking Sanji with him.

Sanji yawned and kept his head rested on Zoro's shoulder and absent mindedly, resting a hand on his bare chest. Zoro smiled from the touch and rested a hand on Sanji's back, rubbing it soothingly as they both fell back to sleep.

*~}{~*

The next morning Zoro was the first one to awake. He sat up slowly so not to disturbed the sleeping blond next to him and stretched out his arms. Before getting out of bed Zoro gently brought a hand on Sanji's cheek, looking it over to make sure there were no bruises. Seeing that there was non Zoro gut up and out of bed and went straight for the bathroom.

It wasn't long after that, that Sanji woke up himself. The cook stretched and yawned, kicking his feet out of the blankets. He took a good look around to see his surroundings then remembered of last night. He grinned, and hoped out of bed making his way into the bathroom.

Zoro was standing at the sink, mouth full of his toothbrush, he waved at the cook. "Morning," he said after spiting into the sink.

"Good," Sanji raised a leg and brought it to the Zoro's hip. "Morning," he said and pushed the swordsman out of the bathroom.

Zoro grunted and stumbled out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. "Oi, shit-"but before he could say any more the bathroom door was slammed shut.

"You're not watching me pee!" Sanji said from the other side.

Zoro laughed.

*~}{~*

"Sanji-Kun, Zoro," Nami said, entering their room a bright smile on her face.

Sanji and Zoro stared at her from where they were standing. Zoro trying to zip up the dress Nami had made Sanji put back on earlier that morning.

"Ah good, your almost dressed. We're all going into town today to have lunch together. I also need to talk everyone about something Robin and I discovered."

Sanji smiled brightly. "Of course Nami-san whatever you say!"

Nami, no one is going to recognize him, why are you forcing him to dress in drag?" Zoro asked as he stepped away from the blond.

Nami frowned. "You're the one who told the hotel manager and his wife he was having your baby. So of course the whole town knows."

Zoro blinked. "How is that possible?"

Sanji glared at the swordsman. "Because it's a small town, Zoro," he shook his head and went into the bathroom to put on the wig.

Zoro watched him for a moment then glanced at Nami. "Ah, so that was a bad idea? I guess I should have told them I beat her."

"Uh, that would put you into jail, Zoro. This is a _family_town, remember? You should have just said he wasn't feeling well, but you're an idiot so now you and Sanji will be showered with different gifts today."

Zoro frowned and glanced at the bathroom then back to Nami. "Well you wouldn't mind that would you, if its money."

Nami only beamed.

****

The crew sat at a table in a small restaurant eating a decent lunch. Luffy was already on his forth helping while the others were still on their first. Sanji was blushing a deep red as five different wives came up to him and gave him advice on pregnancy and what to expect. He was greatly starting to feel sick.

"Okay, Luffy stop eating for a moment and listen up," Nami said over the table in a hushed voice.

"But Nami! Everything is so good."

Nami would glare at her captain. "Shut up I said."

Luffy would pout and frown, but otherwise listened as Nami started to talk.

"Okay, last night Robin and I had discovered that this town holds a very valuable treasure somewhere on the island. And because the island is small we can only assume it's in the mayor's office, or in city hall," Nami said with a beaming smile.

"So I guess you want to steal it, right?" Zoro said, sipping at his sake.

Nami nodded. "Of course! And I decided we are going to do it on our last night here. I haven't worked everything out yet, but the night before we leave we'll work everything out. I just don't want any of you to blow our cover until then, you hear me?"

Everyone nodded. "So that means, Sanji you have t continue dressing the way you are, however thanks to Zoro's stupid thing he said yesterday, turned out to be a great idea. This will give Sanji an excuse to stay in the hotel and not get caught."

"See that Marimo, your stupid thing turned out to be brilliant," Sanji said, flashing him a smile.

Zoro grunted and grinned back. "Part of my plan, cook."

"Hear that," said a man on the other side of the room, hidden in the shadows.

The other man he was sitting with nodded. "Mmhmm, they want to steal the same treasure we are after."

The first man grinned. "Will be all right, this way when they steal it we can just go after them."

The second man nodded. "Yes, we should go and tell the boss about this…."

The first man nodded and stood to his feet fallowed by the second man. They left the restaurant unnoticed.

*~}{~*

Sanji kicked his shoes off his feet the moment he got back into the hotel, and leaned against the wall, rubbing the right one gently. He was starting to regret the fact that he had decided to go shopping with the girls, as his feet were killing him.

However if he didn't go he wouldn't of found that new red pinstriped shirt, or the silk black one. They were very well designed and a bit expensive, but worth it in Sanji's eyes. Even if it did leave him with only $20 bili left.

Sanji sighed and rubbed at his forehead for a moment and slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down. As soon as he did Zoro walked into the room along with Usopp. Sanji gave them a grin and a small wave.

"Hey there, Mrs. Roronoa, have fun shopping?" Usopp said, holding back a laugh.

"Oi, Usopp you're going to be killed by the end of the day. And close the door will ya?" Sanji said, removing the wig from his head and tossing it aside.

Zoro grinned and sat down on the bed next to him, picking up Sanji's shopping bag. "So are these the new shirts you bought me?" The swordsman said, grabbing the red shirt and looking at it. "It might not fit."

Sanji glared at him and snatched the shirt form his hands. "It's not for you, idiot. I _said_ it was for you so people don't think that I'm some type of cross dresser."

Usopp grinned. "But Sanji, you ARE a cross dresser. So really you would be a cross dresser who pretends to be a cross dresses," Usopp laughed and Sanji got off the bed Kicking the sharpshooter out the door.

Zoro grinned, and put the shirt back in the bag. "Well at least you bought something for yourself for once and not for the girls."

Sanji glanced at him and sighed. "I did buy them some drinks, but nothing else. What did you buy?" he said, nodding to the two bags Zoro had.

Zoro shrugged. "Oh, well I decided not to spend all my spending money on booze for once and got myself some new boots, an extra harkaimi, and some extra cloths. Not much, just two more pants and another shirt. I needed the boots though."

Sanji nodded and made his way over to his duffle. He took out some cloths and went toward the bathroom. "Are you going back out?"

Zoro glanced at him. "Might, why?"

Sanji only shook his head. "Just wondering," he said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Zoro sighed and listened as the shower started. He thought about going to train but decided a nap was in order instead. So he kicked off his boots and laid himself out on the bed and fell asleep.

****

Sanji stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of old sweat pants, shirt over his shoulder and towel on his head. He dropped the shirt on the bed, and continued to dry his hair, before tossing the towel into a small laundry bag by the door. He sighed and glanced at the sleeping swordsman, and shook his head.

He knew the moment he got out of the shower that Zoro was sleeping by the sound of his snoring. Sanji looked away and grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the nightstand and brought one to his lips, bringing it to life with a match.

Zoro stirred as the smell of smoke drift though his nose and he cracked an eye open. He stared at the cook who was, sitting on the edge of the bed, half dressed and enjoying a cigarette. He smiled and brought a hand up rubbing Sanji's bare back gently. He could feel the cook tense under his skin, but quickly relax afterward.

"How was the shower?"

"Fine," there was a pause as Sanji inhaled his cigarette, letting the smoke drift slowly from his nose and mouth, "your nap?"

"T'was fine," Zoro answered as he sat up slowly scratching the back of his head. He stretched out his arms and yawned tiredly, "a bit short."

Sanji frowned, leaning over slightly as he crushed his cigarette in the ashtray and turned to look at the swordsman. "Did I wake you?"

Zoro shook his head. "Nah, I woke myself, but then I smelt your cigarette and I knew you were there, so," he shrugged and a grin tugged on his lips.

Sanji returned the grin and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. Sanji then leaned forward, taking another cigarette and sparking it to life. He could feel Zoro's eyes on him, but ignored the swordsman as he enjoyed his second cigarette.

Zoro sighed and lay back down, resting his head on the pillow as he watched Sanji from the corner of his eye. "Might go with Luffy and Usopp for some food soon, you going to come?

"And dress back in drag? I don't think so. I might just put my wig and makeup back on and order room service," Sanji said, chewing on the bottom if his cigarette. "There's no way I'm putting those shoes back on today."

Zoro chuckled. "Suit yourself," he said and got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

Sanji watched him from the corner of his eye and grinned, inhaling the cigarette and blowing out smoke rings. He sighed after a moment and crushed his cigarette out into the ashtray and stood from the bed, grabbing his blond wig from the night stand and fitting it on his head.

Zoro stepped out of the bathroom then, drying his hands on a towel. He watched Sanji with a grin, and though the towel back into the bathroom. "What are you going to do about boobs? You know you kind of lack them."

Sanji glared at him, but realized Zoro was right. He could look girl enough with the makeup and wig, but being a 'pregnant' woman he would need boobs, right? He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Um…, shit. I don't know. I'm not putting the dress back on."

Zoro shrugged. "Just wear a bigger shirt or something. Surely a bigger shirt would work. Make them think you have small boobs."

Sanji frowned. "Yeah, I guess. I'll just wear one of your shirts then."

Zoro shrugged and stepped over to Sanji, grabbing the blond by the waist and pulling him close to his chest. Sanji yelped by the sudden grab and a faint blush ran across his nose. Zoro's grin grew and he brushed his lips over the blonds, kissing him for a brief moment before letting go.

"Do what you want, I'll be back later," Zoro said, grabbing his boots and sliding them on.

Sanji took a moment to breathe again, smiling as he touched his bottom lip. "O-okay, I'll be here."

*~}{~*

Zoro sat with Usopp and Luffy next to a ramen stand, sitting on a bench enjoying their meal. Luffy was already on his fifth bowel, slurping it up. Servile times Zoro and Usopp had to fight Luffy to keep their own. People who walked by watched in either disgust or amazement as Luffy ate.

"Oi, Luffy, do you even have enough bili left?" Zoro asked with a raised brow.

Luffy blinked. "Um…, Nami said I have to save it."

"So how much do you have?"

Luffy took out several bili's from his pocket and looked at it. "Um, this much."

Usopp took the cash and counted it. "Luffy, you only have seven bili and forty five since left. You better stop eating after that bowel."

Luffy pouted. "But I'm still hungry!"

Zoro frowned. "Well, blame Nami; she's the one who said not to spend all your money. Besides were here for another day and a half."

Luffy pouted even more. "Gee, can't we have Sanji cook for us when we have no money left?"

Zoro shrugged. "Well, I guess so. Talk to him about it tomorrow."

Usopp chuckled and elbowed Zoro in the chest playfully. "Don't you mean ask 'her' tomorrow, hehehe."

Zoro grinned as Luffy and Usopp burst into laughter.

****

In the shadows not so far away from the trio stood the same two men from restaurant, both grinning as they listened to the Straw Hats share a conversation.

"Hear that, they are leaving when the log sets, that's perfect," said the first man.

The second chuckled quietly. "Yeah, we just have to figure out which ship is theirs and fallow them off to sea."

"The first man shook his head. "I have a better idea, come on and let's port back to the boss."

The second man nodded and the two disappeared without a trace.

Zoro stopped eating for a moment and turned to where he was sure he heard voices.

"What's wrong Zoro?" asked Usopp.

Zoro glanced around once more and shook his head. "Nothing, I might have imagined it."

*~}{~*

There was knocking on the door, and Sanji sighed happily. The blond checked his wig and makeup once more and when satisfied ran right to the door and ancweard it.

"Room servis mam?"

Sanji nodded. "Yes think you, just bring it over by the bed," he said in the girliest voice he could muster.

The room service man nodded and did as told, he held out his hand waitting for a tip.

Sanji frowned. "Aha, do you think you can come back when my er husband gets home?"

The man grinned. "Sure, no problem man," he nodded and another man came into the room grabbing Sanji by the arms.

"Shit," Sanji cursed.

**To Be Continued…. **


	7. The Food Sizzles

**Authors Note: **Okay, another chapter done and over with! I'm getting excited!!! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one to! Please send me a review!

**My thanks: **I want to thank all the readers who sent me a review! Thanks a lot! *cute face* Please keep them coming, they help me writ more!

**Disclaimer: **I _do _not own One Piece or any of the charters in this story.

*~}{~*

Chapter 7

_The food sizzles._

*~}{~*

"_Sure no problem Ma'am," the bell boy nodded, and another man came into the room and grabbed Sanji from behind._

"_Shit," Sanji cursed…._

****

"Shit is right little lady," the bell boy grinned, removing his little red jacket, and throwing it onto the bed. He stared at Sanji with a wicked smile, and stepped over to the blond, a long finger touching the cook's cheek gently. "You really are a-" **SMACK!! **Sanji brought a leg up, and kicked the bell boy in the jaw, knocking him backwards.

"Don't underestimate a woman," Sanji said coldly, stomping on the other man's foot. As the other man cried from pain, Sanji elbowed him in the gut and backed away, sending a kick into his nose. He watched as the man fell onto his back, and grinned. "Self defiance classes…, bitch!"

"Oh yeah?" The bell boy said, getting up holding his bruised jaw. He charged forward only to be stopped by a foot as Sanji once again kicked him in the face. The cook then pushed him out the door as he started to stumble over. Once out the door, Sanji slammed it shut.

"Shitty, bastards," he said and turned to his food. He smiled seeing it was what he ordered and not a fake tray. Happy, he sat down on the bed and started eating.

*~}{~*

An hour later Zoro walked on down the hall way toward his hotel room, and blinked seeing the two men knocked out. He tilted his head and knew only Sanji could have done it. Sighing, he took out the extra card key and went on inside to find the cook fast asleep on the bed. He was lying on his back, one leg dangling off the bed the other laying out straight; one hand resting on his chest, and the wig still resting on his head. Zoro chuckled. The cook looked too cute laying there.

Slowly he made his way into the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down the food he brought for Sanji on the small night stand, and crossed the room to the bathroom. Sanji stirred when he heard the bathroom door close, and rubbed his eyes. Seeing the food container he knew it was all right, and turned over.

Zoro emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, drying his hair from a towel and dressed in sweat pants. He glanced at the cook once again and shook his head. Getting on the bed, he slowly leaned forward and kissed the blonds forehead, smiling.

Sanji blinked his eyes open and stared at Zoro. "What?"

Zoro sat up on his knees and frowned at the cook. "What happened?"

Sanji sat up and yawned, stretching he brought a hand to his head and tossed the wig to the side. He glanced at Zoro and shrugged. "Two guys wanted a piece of me, so I have em some."

Zoro shook his head, and sat back. "Oh, well they are still knocked out in front of our door."

A soft chuckle escaped Sanji's throat as he reached over for a cigarette and brought it to his lips. "Nice. And all I did was a woman's defense…, with a miner change."

"What was that?"

"I kicked him in the nose, instead of punching. I wasn't about to hurt my hands. Though, I did use an elbow."

"You do sometimes, don't you?"

Sanji shook his head. "Not really, no. Occasionally when I am play fighting, or jabbing someone for quick attention, but not ever in fights; never had to before."

Zoro nodded, handing Sanji his lighter and sighed. "Men should never underestimate a woman."

Sanji nodded. "No they shouldn't. And the ones that do end up like…, well them," he said nodding his head toward the door.

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah…, um I brought you some raman if you want it. It was real good, so I thought you might want to try it."

Sanji smiles and glances at the container, "I guess I could," he said, feeling the bottom of it. "And it's still hot."

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, it's fresh."

"Thanks," the cook said, grabbing the chopsticks and trying some of the beef flavored noodles. "Mmm, it is good, very rich in flavor."

"You're welcome. So what did you do, just eat and sleep?"

Sanji grinned. "Hey, I am on vacation. I am a loud to just eat and sleep. It feels good to be off my feet for almost a whole day."

Zoro smiled and laid back into the bed. "Whatever, eat your noodles cook, I'm taking a nap."

Sanji shrugged and did just that. When finished he cleaned up his mess and pushed the food cart out into the hallway. Closing the door Sanji stared at the swordsman was he slept on the bed. He grinned and threw his wig to the floor and crawled into the bed next to him. He draped a long arm over Zoro's brad chest and nuzzled into his neck.

Zoro's snores turned into grunts and his eyes flicked open. He stared down at the cook who was spiraled all around him. "Oi," he grunted, nudging Sanji's arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sleeping," was the reply.

"Cha yeah on me."

"So?"

"So, least night you didn't even want to, and now you suddenly are?"

Sanji shrugged and lift his head, glaring at the swordsman. "Yeah and? Whats the problem you don't want me to? Fine," Sanji said, and turned around and away from the swordsman.

Zoro rolled his eyes and turned so he was facing Sanji. "I didn't mean that, I was just wondering why," he said running a hand up Sanji's side.

"Yeah, yeah sure," the cook said, turning back around so he was facing Zoro. Their eye's met and Sanji smiled.

"Your worse than a girl, cook. Your mood swings turn faster than I can blink."

Sanji's smile quickly disappeared. "You always have to ruin a moment, huh?"

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Are you really going to sleep some more? I mean its only late afternoon, Sanji."

Sanji frowned and turned to his back. "Maybe I will watch TV…, there is nothing else to do, and I mean I am not dressing in that stupid thing again."

Zoro laughed, wrapping an arm around Sanji's waist, laying a head by the cook's neck. "You're the one who listened to her."

"Yeah well…, I had to."

Zoro shook his head. "Sanji, if you listened to every girl you passed by or met; you would never make it to the All Blue. That's why I make fun and say shit to you when you go into that crazy state of yours," he put a hand up to stop Sanji from saying anything. "Now listen, I know you think you have to dote on them hand and foot because they are the fairer sex, but you don't. It wouldn't be fair. If we did have to, we'd be slaves. Just because woman are frailer doesn't mean they can't do things for themselves or are stronger than us. Not all women like to be served hand and foot. Some find it insulting."

Sanji frowned, and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. I guess I can't help it sometimes."

Zoro smiled and kissed his cheek. "No, you can't but that's okay. You wouldn't be the idiot you are if you could."

"Oi," Sanji frowned and turned his head to face Zoro. He was met with soft lips to his. He was shocked at first, but eased into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Zoro, and turning fully into a more comfortable position.

Zoro ended the kiss with a smile, running soft fingers against Sanji's cheek. He sighed happily, and turned to his back, taking Sanji with him and letting the cook rest his head against his shoulder. "This doesn't change a thing cook; I'm still going to taunt ya."

Sanji laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way, shitty swordsman."

*~}{~*

The fallowing day Zoro and Sanji were out shopping for food. Tonight they were going to depart, midnight the log post would be set and they were going to be free to go, after they broke into city hall to steal the city's treasure.

Nami had everything planned out. In the morning, Zoro and Sanji would do the shopping. They would meet back at the hotel and they all would go for lunch. Everything would seem fine and normal afterward then later that night around eleven everything was going to go into action.

Usopp and Robin were to disguise themselves as kidnapers and take Sanji and Nami. Luffy and Zoro would try to fight them off but would fail, losing both Sanji and Nami to the kidnappers. The 'kidnappers' would take the two women as hostages and brake into the courthouse where the treasure is supposed to be. From there on the four in the building would grab the treasure while the two outside would make a distraction.

It was a perfect plan and Nami had it bullet proof. She explained it to Luffy five times and had Luffy explain it back to her until he got it right. Nami also constructed Sanji, that after lunch he was to lead Zoro to the court house and back as many times as it took until the swordsman got there on his own without getting lost more than five times.

Everyone had thought that was a good idea.

So there they were, Sanji and Zoro doing the first part of the routine and shopping for food. After that they were to drop everything off at the ship and head straight back to the hotel. From there, they were to go to lunch with the crew and then go for a walk. Right now Nami was working with Usopp and making new costumes for both Robin and Usopp. Usopp was also getting a pair of Sanji's cloths together to take with him when they 'kidnapped' him and Nami. Nami had said it was a good idea, for Sanji was going to need his shoes in case there was going to be fighting.

"Oi, how much more do we need cook?" Zoro asked as he was handed another bag of food.

Sanji glanced at him and frowned. "Not much more, sweetie. You know brother-kun likes to eat his meat," Sanji said in his girly voice as he looked over some apples. The older woman at the stand was smiling at them and listing.

Zoro grunted. "Okay," he said, sighing. He would never admit it, but for some reason he liked it when Sanji called him that, even though he was only doing it to keep up the act.

Once Sanji got a barrel of apples he placed it into the shopping cart he had. That was also full. "Um…, let's see, I got meat, fish, vegetables, fruit, flower, sugar, salt, chocolate, vanilla, custard, cream, milk, coffee beans, tea leafs, and peanuts. Do you think we need anything else? I think I have everything. So we can drop this back off at the ship if you want."

"Good, and about time," he said and started to walk in the wrong direction. Sanji puffed his cheeks and grabbed onto the back of Zoro's shirt.

"This way, _dear," _he chuckled, holding onto Zoro's arm and leading him toward the dock, while pushing the cart with his free hand.

Once the two got everything onto the ship and put away, they checked everything out. They had to make sure nothing has happened and that everything was normal. Seeing that it was, and after Sanji grabbed his shoes from Nami's room the two left, heading back toward the hotel.

"I'm kind of glad we are leaving tonight," Sanji said nonchalantly.

Zoro glanced at him from the side, "Why is that?"

"Bored I guess that and this town is too nice. I mean…, it's not normal to see people this nice."

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I see what you mean," he smiled at the cook. Things then got quiet after that until Zoro spoke again. "Hey, Sanji."

"Hmm yea?" Sanji turned his head, glancing at his boyfriend.

"After you find the All Blue, what are you going to do?"

Sanji frowned, never having to really think about that. Hr had always wanted to find it, just to prove that it was real. Just to show himself that dreams do come true. Sighing he shrugged. "I guess there are a few things. I mean for one, I want to mark it down so I can always go back. The All Blue is a sea of dreams and it isn't meant for a bunch of people to know about it, or know where it is. So I don't want to drag about it when I do find it."

Zoro nodded and listened as Sanji spoke. He only ever seen Sanji look so excited about something and that was when cooking. And know he kind of seen why.

"I mean, I think when I am old I want to die in that sea, and let it die with me. When I find it, I just want to be the one man to say "yes the All Blue is a real ocean and I have seen it with my own eye. I don't want to be that one person who goes "I have found the legendary Ocean and here it is, and ruin it. It's meant to be a secret and a place only true cooks can find. So maybe after I find it and if Luffy isn't King yet I will continue on with our journey, if Luffy is King, then I want to settle down, and build a restaurant of my own. Maybe start some sort of family," he sighed and smiled at the thought, then glanced at Zoro. "Or live the rest of my life as a pirate. It all depends. What about you? What will you do when you defeat MiHawk?"

"Um, well I promised Luffy I would stick with him and help make him King of The Pirates. And that is what I attend to do. If Luffy continues to travel and adventure I may go with him. Or maybe I will start my own journey. Not sure wither, hell even settling down and doing what I want to do wouldn't be so bad either. I kind of want to one day start a kendo dojo. Like the one I grew up in. But without stairs."

Sanji smiled. "That sounds good, though, I have a feeling we have a long way to go before then, huh?"

Zoro shrugs. "Perhaps, you never know. We can fight MiHawk, find All Blue reach the end of the world, become a fierce and brave pirate and find the one Piece all in one week as far as we know. Legend said: Gold Roger had hid his treasure somewhere on the grand line; well we are on the grand line so it could be anywhere. It doesn't have to be at the end."

Sanji chuckled. "You know you are right. Though I have a feeling the All Blue is somewhere deeper in the Grand Line. If Luffy finds the One Piece before I find All Blue I'm going to continue my own adventure to find my dream."

Zoro snaked an arm around Sanji's waist and pulled him close. "Same here Cook. If that happens, we can work together."

"Good idea."

*****

Later that night, everyone was scattered about in Nami's and Robin's room. Sanji was folding his cloths, and placing them neatly in Usopp's bag, while Zoro was strapping his two swords and green sash to Usopp's back. Both men making sure everything was secure.

"There, that isn't too heavy for you, is it Usopp?" Zoro asked once he was finished.

Usopp stood up. "No, but why didn't you let Robin hold one?"

"Luffy's orders," Zoro said with a shrug.

Robin smiled. "Yes, Captain-san said it would be best, to continue to pretend to be someone were not. You are a swordsman kidnapper and I am a gunman kidnaper. We are both working for mysteries agents."

Sanji snickered. "Sounds like Luffy. And what does he want with us beautiful 'Ladies'"

Robin's smile grew. "Too cook lots of meat, what else? He also said we are from the great meat island."

Sanji laughed and shook his head. "Well, glad he's having fun. I still don't like the idea of me being a damsel in distress."

Usopp grinned. "Don't worry Sanji, your Night and Shinny armor will be 'saving' you afterward."

Sanji glared, and if only Usopp knew how true that was. "Oi, you want a beaten? Or would you rather wear the dress?"

"The dress won't fit him Sanji. It will be too long, and slightly big around the waist," Nami said with a smile, standing behind the blond hands on hips.

Sanji turned on his heels, a pout on his face. "Na~mi-Swa~nn! Are you saying he is thinner than I am?" he cried.

Nami laughed and placed her hands on Sanji's hips to Zoro displeasure. The cook's eyes turning into large hearts. "It's not that he is thinner, it's just you have wider hips. But that is because of the muscle," she said and let go. "It's like a woman's hips but in a good kind of sexy way."

Sanji twirled on his toes giggling. "Nami-Swan thinks I'm sexy!"

Zoro frowned and shook his head. "Sexy like a woman, you mean," he grinned.

Sanji stopped in mid twirl and glared at Zoro. "You calling me a woman?"

"If the shoe fits," Zoro's grin grew wider.

Just as Sanji was about to kick Zoro in the head, Nami walked in-between the two of them. "Not now. It's all most time to get going. Luffy, are you almost ready?"

Luffy walked out of the bathroom, stuffing a large piece of meat in his pants pocket. "Yeah, I am almost ready!"

Nami slapped her forehead. "You're an idiot. Okay, Zoro and Sanji go back to your room and wait. In a few minutes Usopp, Robin and I will show up then followed by Luffy. Sanji remember to try and scream like a girl."

"He does that anyway," Zoro mumbled, grinning.

"What was that, Marimo?"

"I forgot."

****

A large commotion was going in room 202 AB. Sanji and Nami were screaming; Zoro and Luffy were trashing the place. The bed was flipped over, the nightstand was thrown against the wall, the bathroom door was smashed, and some cloths were ripped and torn. The place was a mess. Zoro had cut a part of his hand to sprinkle blood on part of the floor, and Luffy punched himself in the face to leave a burse. Both men looked pretty beaten up between fighting each other and making a mess.

Luffy was really enjoying himself as he made a whole in the wall with his foot. "This is great! I wish we could do this all the time!"

Robin smiled and shot a whole in the roof several times, while two hands bloomed on the window opening it. She then grabbed Nami by the wrist and the two disappeared through the window.

Usopp and Sanji were next. Sanji draped an arm around Usopp's shoulder and the two jumped out of the window. They would have continued to fall if it weren't for Robin's hands grabbing Usopp and pulling him into a tree.

"GET BACK HERE!" Zoro screamed on the top of his lungs.

The owner of the hotel and his wife ran into the room. Both startled when they seen the room. The wife ran over to Luffy who was pretending to be knocked out, he was bleeding in the shoulder (thanks to Zoro who left a nice looking cut there.) "Uh… No…uhhh." Luffy moaned. Zoro had to hold back a laugh.

"What on earth happened here?" The owner asked, touching Zoro's shoulder gently.

"Two men came in and took my wife and her sister. I have to go after them!" Zoro said, grabbing his wadou and running out of the room without another word.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Luffy called after him, shaking his head and pulling away from the wife's grasp.

Just as Luffy and Zoro left Chopper had walked in: the little reindeer having been gone all day helping the doctors in the hospital in his human form. "Oh! My gosh, what on earth happened here!?" he said not even realizing that he was in his normal state.

Both the owner and his wife looked at Chopper with wide eyes. Wondering how the raccoon was speaking, and why did he look so much like the one couples little baby.

*~}{~*

Nami watched as the last guard fell to the floor thanks to Robin. Everything so far was going smoothly just as planned. "All right! Now, Sanji go ahead and change. We need to find our way to the mayor's office and if we need to brake in by force you will be our man."

Sanji's eye light up in a large heart shape. "Right away my darling!" he'd sing, and turns to Usopp. "Cloths, long nose."

Usopp smiled and took off his bag, taking out a black suit and a pair of shoes for Sanji. "Okay, so when do we meet up with Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper?"

Nami and Sanji froze, looked at one another then back to Usopp. "Ch-Chopper?"

Usopp blinked. "Yeah, since we are all in here, Chopper, Luffy, and Zoro are outside right?"

Robin frowned. "I believe Long-nose-Kun that, that is incorrect. Doctor-san was not with us at all today therefore has no idea what is going on."

Nami slapped her face, and whitened. "OH That Idiot! I told him today was the day we were going to steal the treasure!"

Robin frowned. "Yes, and I believe you did forget to include Chopper into our plan."

Nami groaned. "Hopefully if we are lucky, Zoro and Luffy had found him before they left the hotel. We still may have a chance, and if we hurry. Sanji-kun! Hurry up and change already!"

"Yes my darling!"

****

"Hey Zoro, so like when this is all over we have to get Chopper and leave right?"

Zoro blinked and turned to glance at his captain as the two ran down the street. "Chopper, is waiting at the mayors place isn't he?"

Luffy blinked. "I don't know I haven't seen him since this morning!"

Zoro sighed. "Ah this isn't good."

*~}{~*

Chopper gulped as he stared at the group of people standing around him. All of them looking angry and asking him a bunch of questions.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you working for?"

"Are you the robbers who kidnapped those innocent people?"

"Where were they going to take them?"

_Oh no, where is everyone? Why did Luffy and Zoro run off like that? Are the others in trouble? Why am I left alone! _Chopper thought to himself, hands on his face, frightened. He then blinked. _Oh don't tell me this is their plan to steal the treasure! Oh I hope not! I'm not good at this, what should I do?_

**TBC**

**Authors Note**: Poor Chopper, what is he going to do? Yes, I know another cliff hanger, but I just love them! :)

I'll try and have the next chapter up before or after Christmas. I want to try and do it by Christmas which will be my Christmas present for all of you. If I don't get it up on time then:

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	8. The Sword Cuts through the Hot Dish

**Authors Note:** I am Sorry it's late I have been busy. Here it is though, Chapter eight.

**Disclaimer: **I donot own One Piece or any of the charters in this story.

***

Chapter 8

_The Sword Cuts through the Hot Dish_

Sweat ran down Chopper's brow. He had no idea what to do so he ran for it. He ran away from the people who questioning him and ran for the docks. It was the only thing he could think of, was to get back to the ship.

So the little reindeer turned into walk point and booked it down the dark street as fast as he could. He had lost the people down an alleyway and he didn't bother to look back. He was too scared to. Plus he didn't even know where the others were.

****

Sanji cupped his face with his hands as he lit a cigarette, and tossed the match to the ground. He stood against a wall, surrounded by knocked out bodyguards. The blond was keeping watch in the hallway while the others tried to break into the mayor's office.

Robin was still downstairs taking cover of the front entrance, having the most eyes it was easier for her. Sanji knew she would be okay.

Usopp was bending down at the door, picking the lock. Within moments he had it open. "There!" he said in a hushed voice and stood back up. Nami's smile grew.

Usopp slowly opened the door and peeked inside, as soon as he did a bunch of red lights appeared on the floor and he blinked. "Ah… Nami?"

Nami's own eyes widened and she groaned. "Oh man, how are we supposed to get the treasure? Do you even see it Usopp?"

Usopp scanned the room and nodded. "Yeah, I think it's that large gold thing behind the mayor's desk there," he pointed.

Nami's eyes lit up in dollar signs and clapped her hands together with excitement. "That has to be worth at least 20 million berries!" she exclaimed.

"Wow…" Usopp gaped.

Nami smacked his arm and nudged him. "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Usopp rubbed his arm and nodded. "R-right. OH! This will give me a chance to use my new invention!"

Nami waved a hand. "Yeah whatever just hurry it up."

Usopp nodded and pulled out a long pole with a metal hand attached to the end of it. He grinned and pointed it toward the gold statue. He stuck out his tongue and started to wind up the crank. Slowly the pole started to extend and reached out for the statue. Nami held onto her breath as she watched.

"Okay…" Usopp said and carefully pushed the little red button and the metal hand grabbed it. "Got it!"

Nami squealed. "Yes! Now bring it over!"

Usopp grinned and started to wind the long pole back, slowly and inch by inch the gold statue got closer, then the hand broke and the statue fell to the floor setting off the alarm. Both Nami and Usopp screamed.

"SHIT NOW THE MARINES ARE GOING TO COME!" Nami screamed.

"OH CRAP! NOW WHAT?"

"GRAB THE SATUE AND MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Nami said, holding onto her head as she screamed.

Usopp quickly ran into the room without thinking and grabbed the golden statue and booked, running after Nami as they ran down the hall. They both spotted Sanji at the end giving them question looks asking them why the alarm was going off.

"Run now ask later!" Nami commanded as the three ran as fast as they could down the hall and toward the stairs.

"Of course, my angle!" Sanji would shout a heart floating in his visible eye.

Downstairs Robin would frown, listing to the alarm and sighs heavily. She smiles and shrugs and makes her way out the building walking.

Outside Zoro and Luffy stood in front of the building. They were being heeled back by marines who insisted that they stood back as it may be too dangerous. By the sounds of the alarm Luffy and Zoro glanced at one another and smirked.

With a blink of an eye, Luffy sprung his left arm out punching the guy who was holding him; Zoro did the same but to his right. Both men then stepped forward. Zoro gripping Wadou and Luffy was cracking his knuckles.

"Sorry, we don't need to be held back," Luffy said with a grin, grabbing his straw hat which was thrown to him by Robin who was standing in the front door. He slowly placed it on his head and turned to the marines.

Zoro grinned, clamping Wadou in his mouth as two swords dropped from the roof; he caught them in each hand and grinned. "For you see, we're pirates."

The marines and towns people gasped, and the marines held up their guns. Luffy and Zoro's grins grew. Robin slowly made her way over to the boys and stood next to Luffy. The black trench coat she was wearing was thrown off.

"So you are the ones who attacked those innocent people?!" asked the Marine sergeant.

They would hear a click and ten a flash as a cigarette was lit from behind Zoro and Luffy. The Marine sergeant would look up and see a lovely blond 'woman' standing in the door way. "Ma'am, get away we are dealing with…" his voice trailed off when he watched the 'woman' undo her dress and throws it to the floor.

"The pregnant woman!" a man would yell from the streets.

Sanji would grin and removes his wig tossing it to the ground. "I believe the term is Pirate, and I am a man," he said, his own grin appearing.

"Hey Luffy, Zoro is the back door open?" Sanji would ask in a hushed voice when he stepped next to Zoro.

Zoro would nod, and Sanji would raise his hand, thumb in the air.

In the building Nami would see the signal and pushes Usopp toward the back of the building. "Let's go!"

Usopp nodded, chasing after Nami down another hallway aiming for the back way exit.

Back out in front the marines had started to attack and so did Luffy, Robin, Sanji and Zoro, the four of them fighting off marines a few at a time. As they did they made a path for the docks, all hoping Chopper was already there.

"Cook, behind you!" Zoro would shout, slicing a guy in the back then kicking him to the ground, quickly moving to the next.

Sanji grinned and did a spin kick, kicking the man from behind to the ground. "Don't need your help shitty swordsman!" he shouted, jumping to his hands and spinning out his legs, kicking several marines away from him and started to run for it again.

*****

As soon as they got to the docks, they met up with both Nami and Usopp. The two were screaming as several marines were chasing after them. Sanji glared at them, and a look of murder was shown on his face. He quickly ran toward the large marines. "Stay away from my NAMI-SWAAAAN!" he screamed and kicked the one large marine right in the head and then in the gut sending him down.

There was a scream as another marine grabbed a hold of Nami. Sanji whipped around eyes wide. "NAMI-SWAN!" he shouted, but before he could do something there was another shout.

"Egg Star!" Usopp screamed. The rotten egg shot through the air and landed right on the marines eyes. Usopp then grabbed Nami and the two ran for the ship.

After the remaining Marines were defeated thanks to Zoro and Luffy the rest of the gang went up to the ship as well. Zoro pulled up the anchor and the ship set sail, a mob of people yelling at them as they left. Luffy would laugh as he grabbed the fake disguise off the pirate flag and sail and threw them into the ocean. "BYE! THANKS FOR THE GOOD FOOD AND TRESURE!"

The crowed would all gasp when they seen the flag of the straw-hat crew and start screaming in disbelief. Soon the ship would be out of sight and they won't be able to do a thing about it.

****

The crew cheered happily when they seen they were clear from the islands sight and were now headding for the next Island. That is until they heard a loud screem from Nami.

Sanji and Zoro would turn from their beers and Luffy hops down from the mast. Sanji's eyes narrow in anger, while Luffy and Zoro have calm looks about them.

They had turned around to two men, holding Nami and Chopper as hostage. One was sitting on Chopper's back, the little reindeer knocked out, and the other was holding Nami by the waist knife to her throat.

Sanji would light a cigarette and sighs, shoving his hands back into his pocket. "You hurt her…. Your going t die a worse death than you are now, for hurting a Nakama."

Zoro would take out all three swords and ties the bandanna on his head, he frowns. "I'll say."

Luffy would crack his knuckles and stretches some. "I'll do it myself if you even think about moving."

However before the three of the them could do anything they would hear a shout from the man sitting on Chopper as hands bloomed on his neck shoulders and back, and bends him over braking his back, then throws him to the side. Two hands then grabbed Chopper and tossed him into Usopp's hands.

Right then, a rubber arm would stretch out and grabs Nami from the other man's grasp before the man could do anything else. Nami would screech and the man who was holding her would be kicked in the face, then in the back. In the end both men would be knocked out cold then tied up to the mass.

"Who are those guys?" Sanji would ask, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Zoro shrugs. "Who knows, Nami will probably get it out of them as soon as they wake up though," he said and made his way into the kitchen. He grinned at the cook as he did he'd wink.

Sanji would return the grin with a faint blush appearing across his cheek. Slowly the cook would follow after the swordsman into the kitchen and closes the door behind him.

Sanji stared at Zoro from where he was standing, crushing his cig into an ashtray and smiles. "Need something?"

Zoro walks over toward Sanji, wrapping his arms around his waist. He'd smile at the cook and nuzzles into his neck. "It's late. We all should be in bed," he'd mumble in the blonds shoulder.

Sanji nods and wraps his arms would Zoro, smiling enjoying the warmth the other man passed on to him. "So, why did you come in here then?"

Zoro chuckles and stands up straight, hands remaining on the cook's hips. "Because I wanted to spend some time with you before then," he mumbled and blushed. He'd run his hand sup Sanji's back then down again, resting them on his waist once more.

Sanji chuckles and leans forward, kissing Zoro softly and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Ok, Mr. Softy."

"Hn," Zoro mumbled and kissed Sanji in return. The kiss would be soft at first but slowly harden as he nibbled lightly on the cook's lower lip demanding entrance. Sanji's mouth opened slowly tongue sticking out and meeting with Zoro's.

Zoro would push back Sanji's tongue dominating the cook, his hands rubbing up the cook's back slowly. Sanji would moan, letting Zoro push him against the door. Sanji squeaked in delight when Zoro nibbled once more on his lower lip.

"You like that?" Zoro asked with a smile and ran his knuckles down Sanji's right cheek slowly.

Sanji nodded. "It's all right."

Zoro smiled and ran his hand threw Sanji's hair and kissed his forehead. "Good," he mumbled and pulled Sanji back into a kiss. Sanji's whole body shivered at the feel and brought a leg up and wrapped it around Zoro's waist.

Zoro grunts and ends the kiss and looked at the cook. He frowned and pressed his forehead against Sanji. "Not tonight. We have those criminals to worry about."

Sanji sighed, but smiled. "That's fine," he said and dropped his leg to the floor. He gently pushed Zoro away from him and straightened up his jacket. "Maybe it is best we go to bed then?"

Zoro nodded and stretched. "Unless one of us has first watch?"

Sanji thought for a moment and counted the days on his hand. "Usopp's night," he answered and slipped out the galley. Zoro frowned and followed after the cook.

As soon as they stepped out of the galley they stopped as they heard Nami's shouts. They both turned their head to see what was going on but quickly dismissed it when they noticed it was the crooks she was yelling at. Both men looked scared.

Sanji smirked and waved a hand. There was no need to worry; Luffy and Usopp were still there up and about. Chopper was even awake again and talking to Robin. Without saying a word Sanji made his way for the boys bunk. Zoro followed right after.

"Where you sleeping tonight cook?" Zoro asked as he sat down on the floor and began to remove his boots. He glanced up at Sanji who was removing his tie who folded it up and dropped it into his trunk.

Sanji turned and glanced at the swordsman. "Probably one of the hammocks, you?"

Zoro shrugged. "I think on the floor tonight, might be good to stretch out my back," he said and stood back up, sliding his hermaki over his head and folded it then putting it aside, along with his swords.

Sanji nodded and threw the swordsman a blanket. "Might get cold," he said and unbuttoned a few buttons to his shirt. He stretched and yawned then turned to look at Zoro. "When are you going to wash that shitty black out of your hair?  
Zoro frowned and ran a hand through his hair, pulling at a bit. "Robin said it will wash out within a month. I'm stuck with it. Why?"

Sanji shifted as he kicked off his shoes and placed them to the side next to Zoro's boots. He curled his toes and bent them into the floor cracking the knuckles. "No reason just sucks calling you Marimo now, with your hair black."

Zoro chuckled and took two steps closer to the cook, taking hold of his waist and kissing him gently on the forehead. "Whatever you say cook," he said and let go of the blonds waist. He laid himself on the floor and grabbed his blanket pulling it up and over his chest. "Sleep well."

Sanji grinned at the swordsman kneeling down onto the floor he laid himself down and draped an arm around Zoro's waist. Zoro glanced at him with a confused look, raising a brow.

Sanji didn't say anything though just laid there quiet and staring at the side of the couch. Then when he heard Luffy and Chopper coming down the stairs he jumped up and into his own hammock, taking his blanket and draped it over himself.

Zoro watched him still confused on what just happened. _I'll just ask him tomorrow. _He thought to himself and rolled over so he was lying on his stomach. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before the swordsman fell asleep. And it wasn't long before the other crewmates fell asleep.

As soon as Luffy and Chopper were asleep however, Sanji stepped out of his hammock and knelt back down onto the floor. He took his blanket with him, wrapped it around him then laid himself next to the swordsman.

Zoro grunted when he felt the body of the blond next to him and frowned. He turned over so he was facing the cook and stared at the open eye which was staring back at him. He reached a hand out and touched Sanji's face. "Is something wrong?" he whispered.

Sanji shook his head. "No…, yes."

Zoro sat up so he was on his elbow and stared at the cook. "What is it?" he said a bit louder.

Sanji frowned and shrugged. He sat up and rested his arms on his knees and stared at the dark floor. "I got a letter from the old man today."

Zoro frowned. "The Chef, Zeff?"

Sanji nodded. "Yeah…."

Zoro moved a bit closer to Sanji and draped an arm around his shoulder. He kissed the side of his forehead and whispered. "What did it say?"

Sanji sighed. "Not much mostly about how business is doing, and that nothing has really changed. Though he also said he was coming down with something. He said not to worry, but I dunno I can't help it. I'm going to writ him back tomorrow."

"Did he say what it was?" Zoro asked and rubbed the cook's back.

Sanji shook his head. "No he didn't but I just got a feeling. Maybe it is nothing and I am just being paranoid. Though, I can't help but worry."

Zoro understood. He knew Sanji and the old cook were real close. Zeff had practically raised Sanji as his own, so it natural for Sanji to worry about the old man. He frowned and kissed Sanji's cheek then nibbled on his earlobe playfully. "Don't think about it tonight. Get some sleep."

Sanji nodded and rubbed at his thighs and turned to Zoro. He pulled playfully at the swordsman's hair and grinned. "I think I'll sleep on the floor…, as long as you don't kick me again."

Zoro chuckled and laid back down. "If I do it's your fault cook."

Sanji shook his head and laid himself down next to Zoro. He didn't hold onto the other man this time, but laid close enough so he could just feel the other man's back. He didn't know why, but that little bit of contact was comfortable and relaxing. It made him feel a lot better and found sleep a lot easier.

*****

**TBC**


	9. Adding Spices

(Swords Clash with Food )

**Authors Note: **Hello! This took me a little bit to writ, but you know I have writers block syndrome. I hope you like the chapter, and let me know if the chars get to OOC so I can try and put them on the right track again. Next update will be Pliable Metal.

**Authors Thanks:** Thank you everyone for the Reviews! I am very glad that everyone is sticking with me and this story. I do not know how many chapters this story will have I'm kind of going on the flow.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or its charters. They all belong to Oda-sempai. I am only using them for creative purpose and do not have any claim over them.

Chapter 9

Adding Spices

Sanji was the first one up that morning, making breakfast and not thinking about the letter he received the day before. Instead he was keeping his mind on the Marimo. He was surprised at how nice everything seemed so far. He was also glad his feelings for the shithead were straightened out.

He sighed with a smile as he flipped over an omelet, adding some more cheese to it and some ham. He knew Luffy would be up in minutes demanding food and already had a meat omelet ready for the rubber man. He was surprised the Marimo wasn't up and about already.

He knew Zoro was usually in the galley for some juice or something before morning training. Unless Sanji got a hold of him and made the swordsman help set the table. He grinned. Sometimes it was easy to get the swordsman to do something for him and sometimes it was imposable. Sanji chuckled.

_I wonder how it will be now…, getting Zoro to do things for me. _He frowned and shook his head. _I can't do that to him. It's funner to fight with him. Plus I don't want to treat him like a slave just because we are together…, that's not right. _He blinked at his own thoughts, wondering why that sounded familiar.

His smile grew when he heard the familiar sound of boots clanking against the wooden floor. That reminded him of the two 'new passengers' who were tied on the mass. He made a mantel note to make a little extra food for them.

He added a few more eggs to the pan and turned the burner up just a notch, adding some salt to it then started to stir the eggs together. He listened as he heard the door the galley open and blushed feeling strong arms wrap around his waist and a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Good morning," Zoro said as he let go of the cook and grabbed a glass from the cabinet to poor himself some of the fresh juice Sanji had squeezed earlier.

Sanji watched him from the corner of his eye, cheeks still pink from the kiss. He flipped over another egg and added it to the plate with the rest. "Morning," he answered softly.

"Need any help?" Zoro asked as he took a few sips of his juice and placed the cup on the counter.

Sanji looked at him and smiled. "Nah, I'm almost done. Luffy should be in, in about seven minutes," he said as he started to place plates on the table along with silverware.

Zoro watched Sanji as he leaned against the counter a frown on his face. He then noted there were two extra plates and he raised a brow. "You have two extra plates there, Cook."

Sanji shook his head as he set seven glasses down on the table with each dish. "No, two are for our 'guest.'"

"You're going to feed them?" Zoro asked with a tilt of his head, stealing some bacon.

"Of course. It doesn't matter who you are. If you're hungry I am going to feed you."

Zoro smiled. "Because you know what its like to hungry for a long period of time," he said more as a statement then a question.

Sanji nodded turning his full attention to the swordsman smiling brightly at him. "Yes, something I would never want to live again. And I won't want to put it on anyone else, either."

Zoro nodded, smiling at the cook.

*****

Later that afternoon Nami had found out that their 'guest' were part of another pirate crew and were sent after the same treasure. They had also told her they had heard their plan about steeling it, and thought they could just take it from them and get away with it. So she decided to keep them tied up for the time being.

Now Sanji was in the crows nest taking the next watch before lunch. He was sitting there casually smoking a cigarette and watching the sea carefully for ships. In his lap were a few pieces of paper and a pen he bought off of Nami so he could respond to Zeff's letter.

He stared at the two words that were on the piece of paper with a deep frown. _Dear Zeff…. _He read to himself and grunted with a bit of frustration, then jumped when he heard a soft thump as someone jumped into the crows nest. He blinked and looked up, smiling when he seen the swordsman sit next to him.

Zoro watched the cook for a brief moment then glanced at the paper on his boyfriends lap. He frowned and took a hold of it. "Don't know what to writ?"

Sanji shook his head and took the paper back, frowning. "Not really. I mean, I kind-a know what I want to say, but I don't know how to word it right," he explained, tapping the pen against his leg. "I guess I can just keep it simple huh?"

Zoro nodded. "Yeah. Writ what you normally do," he shrugged; he himself wasn't good with these type of things. He didn't even remember the last time he wrote to his sensei. Perhaps right before he met Luffy.

Sanji glanced at him, and thought a second. "All right then," he said and went about writing few things on the paper, soon turning it over writing a little more before ending the letter. He smiled and slipped it into the envelope after reading it over once. "There now when we get to the next island I can send it out."

"What did you say?"

"I basically responded. Asked to keep me updated on how he is doing and when he finds out more what's wrong, told him things here are as fun as ever..." he blushed and pulled at his pants legs lightly. "Told him somewhat about me and you… and that if he didn't approve to stuff it."

Zoro grinned. "Somewhat?"

Sanji's blush deepened and he nodded, his cheeks turning a light pink as he glanced at Zoro. "Told him I started a relationship with one of my crew mates but it wasn't one of the lovely ladies."

Zoro snorted. "You're so lame, you know that?"

Sanji glared. "What was that? You asking for a fight?"

"Sanji-Kun! Zoro! Get down here!" Nami shouted before Zoro could say anything back. The two men glared at one another then stood to their feet.

"Yes, Nami-swan!" ~3 Sanji shouted and jumped down from the crows nest followed by Zoro both landing with a loud thud.

"Oi! Be careful you two! You're going to wreck the ship with your monster strength!" Usopp shouted from where he was standing next to Luffy and Nami.

Sanji ignored Usopp's yells and danced right over to Nami with a large heart in his eye "Yes, Nami-san what is it that you need my angel?"

Nami rolled her eyes as she stared at the map she was holding. "We should be reaching the next island sometime tomorrow," she said smiling as she read over the map.

"Oh that is just wonderful news Nami-san. Is there anything we need to do?" Sanji asked, holding his hands together, next to his face. Little hearts surrounded his head as he stared at Nami with a goofy smile on. Zoro watched from the side, glaring at the blond.

"Give us our map back!" said one of the men who were tied up by the mast.

Sanji glared at him and sent a foot into his face. "Don't talk to a lady like that! Or do you want to be tonight's dinner?"

"Cha, even you can't make that taste good, Aho-cook," Zoro said folding his arms over his chest, still glaring at the cook from where he was standing.

Sanji had noticed the glare and had wondered what he had done to make the swordsman look like that. He raised his brow in question but Zoro had looked away.

"Well, thanks to our "Guest" I have received a map of the following island. The last two we were at previously and the three after. So this way I can estimate how far apart they are. The good thing is…, they each have some sort of treasure on them," she said eye's lighting up in dollar signs. "Of course we missed the first one, but we did receive the second. So we need four more!"

"So you want to get all five?" asked Zoro.

"Yes, and according to our new "friends" their boss has one. Which one they won't tell or they don't know. So we will have to find that out. The next island we are going to is: Fairy Island."

Sanji tilted his head to the side. "Fairy… as in small people with wings fairy?"

"Or guys liking other guys fairy?" asked Usopp who was laughing at the mere thought.

Both Zoro and Sanji shot the sharpshooter a nasty glare then quickly looked a way and back to Nami.

"Well by the picture it's the ones with the little wings," she shrugged and folded up the map and stuffed it down her shirt. "So I want you guys to prepare for the next island. I don't really know what type of people these are so we are just going to go as we are. No need to dress up. Ah… that reminds me. Sanji-kun since you did such a wonderful Job as promised I am willing to go on one date with you."

Sanji's immediate reaction was to jump for Joy but he had stopped when he noticed the hurt look on the swords man's face. He chuckled softly and took Nami's hand and kissed it. "Ah thank you Nami-san but that is all right. You do not need to go on a date with me if you so much choose not to."

Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper stared at the blond with shocked expressions. Even Robin looked up from her book with a curious expression on her face.

"What?" Nami asked, tiling her head to the side a bit confused. "Sanji-kun I thought you would be thrilled."

Sanji chuckled. "Ah, Nami-san of course I am delighted that you are willing, but I can not make a lovely lady such as yourself to go on a date when you don't really want to. It will be fine!"

Nami smiled. "Thank you Sanji-kun. That is very kind of you," and with those words Nami returned back to her own spot in the lounge chair, reading over the map.

Sanji sighed and made his way into the galley deciding to make lunch now that Usopp had went on to the crows nest to take his place. Sanji sighed looking at the letter in his pocket and placed it safely in the cabinet, for the time being until they reach the island.

He blinked when he heard someone walk into the galley and turned to see who it was; he smiled when it was the swordsman and waved a hand. He turned to the fridge, removing the mouse trap and taking out some ingredients.

Zoro watched from where he was standing arms folded over his chest and a blank look on his face. He nodded to Sanji when the cook waved, smirking a bit and made his way over to the blond. "Oi, cook."

"Hmm?" Sanji asked as he took out a large fish and started to cut into it.

"How come you let Nami off from the date?" he asked, leaning himself against the counter and stared at the cook. He watched Sanji's movements carefully and how he used a blade with ease, slightly impressed.

"Because, it wouldn't be right," Sanji answered as he added a few spices to the large fish, and then started to coat it with melted butter. "I mean, for one I knew she didn't really want to. Just said she would to get me in drag. And for another, I am with you," he smiled at the swordsman and set the fish into the oven.

Zoro smiled back and leaned forward kissing the cooks cheek. "Thanks cook."

Sanji blushed but before he could say anything there was a scream from the outside of the deck. Both Sanji and Zoro darted to see what was going on. As soon as Sanji stepped outside though he was shot and sent flying to the ground.

"Sanji!" Zoro cried out eyes wide in horror. He quickly caught the cook before he hit the floor and held the blonde's head. He growled and turned to see who had maid fire.

Along with the two prisoners there was now a third. The third had freed the first two, and were holding the treasure in the new guy's hand.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy would shout with anger in his voice as he whips his legs out at the three of them, only for to miss as the new guy grabbed the first two's shoulder and they disappeared without a trace. "Damnit!"

"Chopper!" Zoro would call the doctor as he held onto a bleeding Sanji who was now unconscious. "Get over here quick!"

Without another word Chopper ran over as quickly as he could. Things didn't look good.

*****

The crew all sat together in the galley as Chopper once again had Sanji in what he called the hospital wing. Zoro was more then worried for the cook as he downed more booze. His eyes never left the small curtain where Sanji and Chopper were at, hidden from his view.

_It seems like the cook just keeps on getting into more and more trouble…. _He thought to himself and leaned back into his chair. He couldn't help but feel worried. _How did that cook miss that shot? Because it came from the left? … Is he blind in that eye? Or was it because it was unexpected? _

Shaking his head Zoro ran a hand through his hair and watched the curtain once again. Within a few minutes Chopper had came out, looking tired but smiling.

"How is he?" Nami asked before Zoro got the chance to.

Everyone looked at Chopper now all with hope and worry in their eyes.

Chopper would sigh. "He's doing all right. I gave him some pain medicine for the pain he will be in. He was shot right in the side of the ribs. He is lucky to even be alive."

Zoro would frown hearing that. "Is he awake?"

Chopper nodded. "Yes, and he seems to be fine, maybe a little angry. You guys can see him if you want to."

"Good," Zoro said and without another word walked passed everyone and right behind the curtain. There Sanji was lying on the small mattress and staring at the ceiling. Zoro would sigh and walks over to him and kneels down. "Hey."

Sanji would turn his gaze over at Zoro and frowns. "Hey. Sorry, I didn't see it coming," he mumbled softly, listing as the others came walking in.

"Why?"

Sanji stared at Zoro when he asked that and his shoulders sagged. "Well one, I just stepped out to the deck and two… I can't see out of my left eye."

Zoro nods. "I thought as much. Sorry, won't ask if you don't want to talk about it."

Sanji shook his head. "No I don't. What happened anyway?"

"Some guy with a devil's fruit power appeared out of no where, freed the other two "guest" stole our treasure and attacked before disappearing. It happened real fast," explained Usopp.

Sanji nodded and glanced at Zoro. "Can someone get me a shirt and maybe a pair of my sweats?"

"I will," Zoro said and stood up leaving the room.

Robin watched as he left and glanced at the cook with concern. "Will you be all right to finish cooking, cook-san?"

Sanji would rub his side. "Ah, yeah, I'll get the moss head to help. All I need to do is put the fish and a few other things… I should be okay," he said and laid back.

Nami would pet Sanji's head lightly then stands up. "Well okay, we are glade you are okay Sanji-kun."

Sanji smiled at her. "Oh I am glad you are concerned for me Nami-swan it makes me feel so nice inside!"

Nami shook her head. "Yeah, yeah just get better." She said and walked out of the room.

"See you later, cook san. Get some rest," Robin said and followed after Nami.

"Yeah Sanji! Then we can have some meat!" Luffy said and was suddenly pulled out of the room by Nami.

"Come on, since Sanji is hurt you can help me," Nami said, barking orders to Luffy.

Sanji smiled hearing that and shook his head, and glanced at Usopp.

"Well Sanji, if you need any help and if Zoro is being a bother let me know!" he said and walked out of the room.

Chopper looked over at the small IV he had hooked in Sanji's arm and after looking at the bandages once more he nodded. "Okay Sanji I'll leave you to rest a bit," he said and scurried out of the room.

Sanji watched as they all left and sighed with a bit relief. He rubbed his head and frowned. He felt like worse luck was running his way and hoped things were going to get better soon. He blinked when he heard someone walk in and smiled seeing it was Zoro with his cloths.

"Hey, I got you a T-shirt and sweats, that all right?" he asked, dropping them down on Sanji's lap and sitting down next to the cook.

Sanji nodded. "Yeah… I love my suits but I rather be comfortable when having a gun wound."

Zoro nodded and watched the blond. He noted the stiff movements the cook made when he slowly sat back up. He sighed and reached a hand over. "Want some help?"

Sanji huffed and glanced at Zoro. "Please?"

Zoro nodded and gently grabbed the cook, lifting him up to his feet with ease. "There we are," he said and helped the cook put on his new shirt. He blushed when he noticed he would have to help Sanji take off his pants and coughed lightly, letting the blond unbuckle them.

Sanji blushed the whole time he took the belt off his waist and slid down his pants. He held onto Zoro's shoulder as he stepped out of them and glanced at the other man who was also blushing. _At least I am not the only one… _He thought to himself.

"Here…," Zoro said, handing Sanji the new pair of paints. He felt his cheeks redden even more when Sanji lightly leaned on him to put on his pants. But when the cook yelped in pain as he tried to pull them up, he grabbed his hand and helped.

As soon as they were done, Zoro helped Sanji back onto the mattress and rubbed his back. "You okay now?"

Sanji nodded. "Tired… I don't know what Chopper gave me, but I can feel myself getting more tired by the moment. I don't know if I'll be able to… finish lunch or dinner…"

Zoro nodded. "Want me to do it?"

"You think you can?"

Zoro glared. "Just tell me what I have to do, shit-cook."

Sanji nodded. "Just put the fish in the oven… and turn on the rice. Ask Robin for help if you need to," Sanji said, leaning against Zoro his eyes dropping.

Zoro frowned and kissed the side of Sanji's head and laid the cook down and covered him in the blanket. He then stood to his feet and made his way to the curtain. _Poor Cook, hope things start to look up for him. _He said and walked on out without another thought or word.

**TBC**

****

**Authors Note:** Well there is the next Chapter. I kind of wrote it a bit faster then I wanted to and at the same time I was a bit W/B with it. I hope you all liked it. And please excuse any spelling mistakes. I havent had the chance to get it checked over. I promised a friend I would post it up once finished. And I only looked it over myself once. :) **  
**


	10. Slicing Vegetables

**Authors Note: **Hello, everyone! I'm sorry this update is late, but as you may have noticed I have been having fun with Pliable Metal. Anyway, I told myself BACK AWAY and to do this update, and here it is!

**Authors Rants: **OMG things have been annoying with . All the chapter brakes to my stories have disappeared. So now I have to go back and fix them. I don't know when or how I'm going to do it, but I will. I am sorry for that to. I would like to promise you it wasn't my doing.

**Authors Glee: **I Have A Beta!Thank you, **Blindtigeress, **for the proofreading and the help! *hugs tightly*

Chapter 10

Slicing Vegetables

The next day, Sanji was the first one awake, which was normal for the cook. Sanji was always the first one up to make breakfast, if he wasn't sick that is. He rubbed at his eyes, getting the sleep out of them and then slowly sat up, grunting from pain. "Shit…" he mumbled, and remembered about the shot he had received. Getting over the bit of pain he stood up and looked around. Once again he wasn't in the bunk room with the other men.

"Right," he mumbled and held onto his head. He grabbed his cloths form last night and carried them out of the little resting area Chopper had made and went right to the bathroom to wash up for the new day.

Once he was done with a quick sponge bath and washing his hair, he dressed and went right to the kitchen to start on breakfast. He wasn't cooking for long when he heard the galley door open the sound of hooves and a pair of boots walking over to him.

"Sanji! You shouldn't be up! You need to be resting!" Chopper said, tugging on the bottom of Sanji's elbow.

Sanji frowned and looked at Chopper shaking his head. "I'm all right Chopper I rested enough, I'll be alright to cook," he said and glanced at Zoro who was only there because Chopper asked him to come. Sanji noted the swordsman still looked very tired.

"No Sanji, boy you and Zoro are so much alike! I'm the doctor on this ship and I said you need to rest! You have a gun shot wound and it needs to heal properly! I don't want to see it reopen and have to stitch it up again! Zoro help me bring him back to bed, please." He said in a stern and serious voice.

Sanji would frown, and glanced at Zoro who was moving over to Sanji. The cook rubbed at his temple. "But Chopper, if I have to rest, who will make breakfast? You know Luffy won't be happy if there isn't food on the table when he wakes up."

"Robin already said she will make breakfast this morning. You can make lunch, but I would like you to have help with dinner! Now come on back to bed, you need more rest! Zoro pick him up!" the little doctor ordered.

Sanji frowned, and yelped when he was picked up by the swordsman and was carried away back to the little "hospital wing" by Choppers orders.

Sanji couldn't even get a word out when he was stripped and put back into his PJs and laid down to rest. He blinked again and glanced at Zoro who just shrugged, grinning. _He's probably enjoying this… bastard. _He thought to himself and sighed.

Chopper had changed his bandages and gave him some more medicine and nodded. "There Sanji, now get some rest. Zoro make sure he doesn't get up for a while. He needs the extra sleep."

Sanji just grunted, already feeling himself fall asleep. _Chopper must have game me some sleeping medicine. _He thought and yawned. He heard Chopper's hooves cross the floor indicating he left and he glanced at the swordsman, and then closed his eyes.

"Tired, cook?"

"Shu'dup," Sanji mumbled, feeling sleep take over him.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a soft chuckle from the swordsman and then a gentle brush to his bangs. He sighed and let sleep overtake him.

ZSZS

When Sanji woke up it was around noon. He felt a lot better then he had, and he got up with a smile, putting on some decent cloths he went back out into the galley. He was pleasantly surprised to see it cleaned and everything in its right place. He was also surprised to see a tray on the counter with his name on it.

Smiling he picked it up and took a look. There was two sandwiches, a bowl of soup and a glass of juice. Feeling the bowl he noted it was still warm, which meant it was recently made. He took everything to the table, sat down and began to eat.

"Mmm not bad," he said with a smile as he took a taste of the soup. He smiled and started to enjoy his meal.

"Hey cook," Zoro said when he entered, going right to the fridge and taking out a bottle of sake.

"Zoro, did you even ask if you can just go and get some booze?" Sanji asked, a bit irritated and happy to see the swordsman.

Zoro grinned and sat across the cook. "Sorry, I'm taking a bottle of sake."

Sanji just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his lunch.

The two sat there in a comfortable silence like that for a few minutes until they heard Nami's cry of: "Hands on deck"

Both Sanji and Zoro were on there feet in seconds and outside along with the others.

"What's the matter Nami-san?" Sanji asked, worried.

"There is a huge snow storm coming, we need to get this ship turned 90 digress to the east! Come on hurry up!" she shouted, her anger boiling up.

"AYE AYE!" Everyone shouted and scattered about the deck to do their normal routine when a storm was going to hit.

It took everyone a few hours to get the ship away from the snow storm. By that time the Going Merry was safe again, everyone was freezing and gathered in the galley.

"Aruuge! This is just perfect! We are completely off course now!" Nami shouted, ignoring the cup of tea Sanji had handed her.

"How far off course are we, Nami-san?" Sanji asked finally sitting down with his own cup of tea in hand.

"At least 4 days. The good thing is that the log is pointing in this direction so that means we are near an island. We can probably stop there and figure out the best route to get to the island we want to go to."

"But Nami, maybe this new island will have a better adventure!" exclaimed Luffy.

Nami turned to Luffy with dark eyes. "We are not having an adventure on this island. We are going to the one with the treasure."

Luffy gulped and nodded his head, not wanting to argue with an angry Nami.

"Do we know what island this is?" asked Zoro as he snacked on some cookies the cook had laid out.

"No, I don't. Robin, do you have any idea?"

Robin looked up from where she was reading, she smiled and gently closed the book. "Well, I did hear a few rumors from the last island we were on, saying that this certain island always brings in ships from a storm. I do not know the name, but the people do say that the island has a special secret to it."

Nami's eyes lit up in dollar signs and Luffy's lit up with stars.

"TREASURE!"

"A MYSTERY ISLAND!"

The two shouted together.

At that moment the crew knew there current adventure would be on hold as they explored the next island.

ZSZS

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Zoro and Sanji were in the galley in a heated kiss. The two were on the floor, using the flower sacks as pillows, with a warm blanket wrapped around them.

Zoro had Sanji on top of him one long leg wrapped around his thigh. Zoro had his arms wrapped around Sanji, one on the cook's back and the other on his leg.

Sanji had his hands in Zoro's hair, running his fingers through the short green spikes, his eyes closed as they kissed.

"Zoro," Sanji said, ending the kiss with a smile. He gently moved away from the other man to lie onto his back.

Zoro watched Sanji confused until he noted the cook, rub at his wound. He frowned and eased himself closer to Sanji laying sideways one arm draping over to Sanji's chest gently. "Are you all right?"

Sanji nodded and smiled at the swordsman. "Stiff, bit sore, I'm okay," he said, turning slightly so he was closer to Zoro. "Tired"

Zoro hummed a bit, letting Sanji rest against him. "Not surprised, Chopper did give you that medicine. Are you going to sleep here tonight?"

Sanji's response was soft snoring, as he moved closer to Zoro. Zoro blinked and chuckled, running his hand down the cook's back, letting him sleep. _Hopefully your shit luck will change. _He thought to himself, shifting to get a bit more comfortable. He didn't care if someone walked in on them. If the cook did, well it's his fault anyway.

**TBC**

**_Ug, I like this chapter, but I don't. I know it's short and I'm sorry but the whole chapter was a struggle. It was going to be longer but Writters Block kept hitting me and I didn't want you all to wait much longer. So I sat down and just stared at it until something poped in my head. _**

**_It worked! I know have an idea on what I am going to do with this story! So the next chapter will be a bit longer and things will get rolling a bit smoothly again. _**

**_But! I am going to update PM first. :)_**

**_That's all for now, please review and if any one has an extra idea or two for me don't be afrade to let me know what they are! ^.^ _**

**_Your good freind, _**

**_CRAZI-SWAN!_**


	11. ONE MORE WORD FOR YA'LL GOOD NEWS

**Authors Note: Hi ho everyone! **

**I would like to say I am back and with this account, but I am not so sure. I want to bring SCWF back and up with its glory, but it'll take some time. **

**I decided now that I have control over this account again I may use it again, however I will not start my other fics here again. I am going to delete "Swords Clash With Food" and bring it over to Dark Secretes. **

**Ah, however I will be writing again and on this account! If you guys like cross overs please please come and read my fics.**

**All One Piece based fics will be on DS account. **

**One Piece cross overs. Or One Piece chars with OCs will be on here. :D I also might use this profile for weird things. Like say is Sanji was a demon or something. **

**Its just that I have two accounts now, and I don't want one to disappear and be forgotten. This one was forgotten and now I want to bring it back to life and start over. **

**Well that's all I have to say, an update will come soon!**

**Oh and this will all take place sometime this month. **


End file.
